Avenging prevention
by Nbaswim
Summary: A Guardian who served a now dead queen, taken from the realm of a broken humanity and placed above humanity that lacks a defender. With a decision to make will the Guardian defend them from what they have yet to see?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Destiny or Marvel.

I hope you enjoy.

"Jason, I don't think this is a good idea," A black sphere with a ring around it, said to a large blue-faced man covered in armor down from his shoulders as they walked down a path surrounded green rocks and broken trees. The blue man stopped and looked back at the sphere, "Mara is dead Kalais, the queen I served is gone and she has been for some time the only reason I stayed was because Petra asked me to." The blue man spoke with sadness in his voice, the floating sphere seemed to look down.

"We have been around for a long time my friend; we have served the queen of the awoken since the dark ages. We have been creating, fighting, advising, exploring, and aiding humanity as we've needed to." Jason spoke to the sphere which seemed to perk up at the memories before they continued down a path and jumped over a puddle of glowing liquid. "The queen has passed without an heir and the prince is in prison, which he completely had coming" Jason added trying to be mirthful at the end the ring around the sphere spun as if to show joy.

"I get all this, but the last city is still being rebuilt from the war and, Ada might need your help again" The sphere reasoned and the large man smiled, "first, I'm not the biggest fan of the vanguard most the time, and Ada has started allowing those Guardians into most of the forges. Besides this is something that will help them we're leaving to find new material and make new weapons," Jason countered, smiling clearly excited about the prospect of leaving. "You know despite how old you are, you can be a child sometimes" the sphere spoke, the blue man rolled his glowing eyes.

"Shut it you old Ghost" he simply said while they turned a corner the ghost immediately dissolved hiding away. While a dark gray helmet with and obtuse slit allowing for sight materialized on the man's head. Jason then pulled a hand cannon from his thigh that had a dark glow coming from the cylinder while the barrel seemed impractical as it had many slits in it.

Break

I looked down the path I was walking on looking at a small contingent of Taken. Four thrall, two phalanx, and a captain, I moved forward slowly pulling a magnetic grenade from my belt I lobbed it at the phalanx in the middle it stuck to the outside of his shield before popping the first explosion of void energy killed the phalanx and the thrall. The second damaged the other phalanx and removed the captain's energy shield I aimed my hand cannon and unloaded four rounds into the reeling phalanx killing him quickly then unloaded another five into the captain before holstering my cannon and walking forward again. The captain moved to attack me before the rounds previously fired into him began to explode individually knocking him back before the last explosion killed him.

I walked past the bodies watching as they imploded in on themselves, and my helmet disappeared and Kalais reappeared. "As I was saying before I think we should stay here so we can actually help people. On the topic of here, why are we on Io?" Kalais questioned I turned to a canyon before I began my explanation "Io was the last place the Traveler was before it fled the darkness to earth and if I know anything about abandoning a project somewhere there is going to be something left behind" I told the ghost and his light blinked as if surprised.

"Yeah something was left behind, all the residual energy that attracts the Taken and the Vex here" Kalais said to me while dipping down under a root behind me, "true but the Traveler left something else a piece of itself that without the Travelers direct control fell to the surface, and it is still generating energy, I'm here to get it so we can have it on the journey, imagine what I could make from it," I spoke to Kalais excited at the prospect of creation. "I don't think your right if that was true someone would have definitely found it by now," Kalais said to me and I smiled "not if the other residual energy masked the fragment and it took a couple hundred years of the energy dissipating for us to actually be able to detect it on the planet. It's here and we're going to find it." I said to him the light spun signifying a rolling eye, I glared at him as we walked out of the canyon "just scan the area." I told him and the pieces making up his outer shell expanded outward, before coming back together.

The ghost was quiet "now I don't want to say you're right, but" the ghost stopped I smirked "so I was right, how close are we?" I asked him, "I'm going, to be honest; I don't know how you got us so close, but it should be right over that ridge" I smirked and started sprinting over towards where my Ghost had marked I looked down and a pure white fragment was jutting out of the ground radiating light energy I smiled and looked to where Kalais materialized next to me. "Is the Argo in orbit?" I asked the orb who bobbed up and down mesmerized by the fragment below us. "Good, bring the cerulean down, and we'll tow this thing out of here" I walked down and put my hand on the shard smiling.

Break

"If the vanguard finds out about this they're going to be pissed. Ikora will hunt you down and kill us both" The Ghost said while we flew up in the jump ship to towing the shard of the travel. The light it was radiating attracting a few creatures of the darkness, but not many could fly so only a few cabal ships were after me.

"Well the Vanguard won't get the chance to figure it out we're leaving as soon as I get the shard on the ship" I told my floating friend, while I activated an automated turret on the bottom of the jump ship to take down anything that could fly after me, thus leaving only a few cabal ships to chase after us. "Wait we're leaving right now. What about Petra and the rest of the awoken you can't just leave them with-" I cut the ghost off as we reached the upper atmosphere "I already told Petra that we're leaving, I did it while you were sorting through the information the drifter gave us. We have enough fuel to last a couple thousand years, so yea we're leaving" I said as we finally broke the atmosphere still with two cabal drop ships behind us, they didn't last long as my enormous hauler came into view.

The auto-turrets on the hauler turned and began firing in our direction missing the jump ship but hitting one of the cabal ships destroying. The second cabal ship was taken out just as easily. When that was done, I hovered over the Argo lowering the shard into the ship before disconnecting it from cerulean and watching the ship close over the shard. "Is there any energy leaking from the ship?" I asked looking towards Kalais while docking the cerulean to the Argo.

"none that I can tell, the energy from the shard is completely contained within the Argo, no one will even know we have it," Kalais told me while we entered the ship ourselves. "Good set the course for beyond the reef, we're getting out of the Sol system" I said to him and the light blinked "well okay but you're the one who has to manually fly" The ghost said I poked the ghost "yeah I know that but having you plot the course makes my life easier," I told to the ghost and he started to float away toward the bridge of the ship I turned to head towards the shard and make sure it was secured.

Break

"we're past the reef," Kalais said while I was working with the instruments trying to implement the navigation data we got from the Drifter. I stopped to look at the ghost "okay do we have anything coming up on the short-range scanners?" I asked the sphere "only a few Vex parts floating here and there" Kalais said and I stopped working completely. "We are in deep space why are there just random vex parts floating around?" I asked Kalais, the ringed sphere just bobbed up and down unsure of how to answer me. "Boost the sensor, I want to know why there is just floating parts here," I told the orb and he floated off I made my way back up to the bridge the control panel glowing as I sat in front of it and started working on getting defensive weaponry and shields up.

"What do the sensors say now?" I called to the ghost who was floating just to my right, "from what I can tell we might have some trouble looks like we have taken and vex. That isn't the important part yet though, I'm detecting a vex mind here." The ghost said and I went silent. I immediately started grinning, "no, nope, I know that face, we aren't going to attack an unknown vex mind that also has taken crawling around just to get some materials from a vex mind of unknown design, it could just be a calculating one with no armor or weapons." I gave my ghost a deadpanned look and he floated down. "when is it ever like that, they always have something for me to take." I told the ghost "besides taking this thing down will be a great help to both the vanguard and the awoken" I added as the ghost's light looked down unsure of my decision.

I grabbed my hand cannon and walked past him "stay here, be ready to transmat in and keep the long-range cannons warm." I told the ghost and he floated over to the console. I continued to walk towards the back of the ship when the ship jerked to the side I turned and ran back up to the bridge. "what in the name of the queen just happened?" I said as I got to the bridge and saw my ghost looking from console to console. "I don't know a vex gate opened, but it's covered in taken blight," The ghost said as it removed its shell and rested itself on a specially made dock to boost his sensors.

"that sounds bad," I said while moving toward the guidance control for the ship to move us away from the gate. "yeah it's bad, you get us out of here, I'll see what I can figure out from this" The ghost told me while I started to pilot the ship away. The ship didn't get far, "the blight is pulling us into the portal" Kalais said to me from his dock. "Really I thought I turned off the engines accidentally!" I shouted back already frustrated with being sucked into an unknown portal "sarcasm is not helpful right now divert power from the weapons to the engines, not like your shooting anything for once!" The ghost argued back to me as much as I wanted to argue with him, I just did as he advised by diverting power from my weapon systems, but we still couldn't break away from the taken gate.

"What have you learned about the gate?" I asked Kalais the ghost looked over to me and just turned back and forth to show a negative "fine we aren't going to get away even with a jump ship, compile everything you got and send it to the vanguard or Petra, it doesn't matter I'll transfer power to the comms after the message is sent we're going to try to blow this up" I told the ghost before I started to divert the power to the communications "send it!" I shouted as soon as the communications were ready and the ship started jerking towards the gate "I sent it," my ghost said and lifted off its dock and returned to its shell then floated towards me to hover over my shoulder.

"Why aren't you arming the weapons?" the ghost questioned me while I turned the ship towards the enormous blighted vex gate, I turned and smiled at the ghost "I know what you're doing and I want you to know that I hate it, we have no idea what could be on the other side" he told me and I faced forward and as soon as the Argo came in contact with the corrupted energy of the vex gate and we were both blinded by a white void.


	2. Chapter 2

First I want to apologize for the issues and second still don't own anything used in this story.

I do hope you enjoy

"Move, move, out of the way" an older seeming woman carrying a blue cube with tongs shouted as she ran through a well-lit gray hallway running past a bunch of green humanoids with pointed ears. The woman ran to a set of door and pressed a button with her shoulder and throwing the cube past them and immediately turning around to press another button shutting that door and opening another one behind it revealing the void of space that sucked the glowing cube out of the ship

"Um, Mar-vel why did you just launch the stone into space?" a female green humanoid asked and the named Mar-vel was too busy looking out the window to respond. "D-don't we need that in order to complete the engine?" the humanoid asked. Mar-vel didn't answer as a blue light came flooding through the window knocking Mar-vel and the green lady back. Mar-vel got up quickly and ran to the window only to witness a ship bigger than her own floating in space looking to be disabled as there were now lights coming from it

"this might go well, go tell everyone to hide but be ready to evacuate if necessary" Mar-vel told the humanoid before turning around and heading towards the bridge the humanoid alien ran to tell everyone else on the ship.

Break

I gripped my console and pulled myself up, "okay blighted vex gate so far not fun, Kalais, if you're there buddy give me a scan of the area I want to know where we are and if I should get the guns or the engines working" I said turning to where the ghost was before we went into the gate and watched him wobbly float upwards his light flickered before steadying

"yep I'll look" he said before floating over to his dock. I started working on getting the systems up and running starting on shields, then checking the inventory of my materials, weapons, and a few smaller vehicles, everything was there. "Jason we are back at Earth" I stopped what I was doing and turned around

"engines first then, how are the shielding around the shard?" I asked him, I really wanted to get away without Ikora finding out I have a shard of the traveler generating light. "Jason you didn't let me finish we above Earth, but I can't find the traveler or the city." The ghost said this time I completely stopped what I was doing and looked at him "did we time travel? I hesitantly asked him "I don't know, I don't know what's happening. We might need to figure it out later there's a ship nearby, I'm detecting life signs," I looked towards him and stood up grabbing my hand cannon

"okay, I have a few questions to ask them do they have transmat shielding?" I asked him the light shook back and forth cool let me grab my shotgun and then "transma-" I started saying as I appeared in a gray hallway. "That piece of, nope not going to give him this satisfaction," I said before I started walking down the hallway sliding on my helmet keeping my eye on the radar, with my hand cannon loosely gripped.

I turned down a hallway when a red dot came up onto my screen I lifted my hand cannon to a position in front of my chest and turned around a corner only to find a little green alien with elf ears, the little alien jumped back and hid in a divot on the wall, but still peeking out from it. I put up my hand and put my hand cannon on my lower back then making sure the little creature could still see my hands and slowly removed my helmet so my face was visible to it I smiled at it to try and reassure it but my blue face seemed to just scare it even more. I could tell as it shrunk back into the divot, I started forward "I'm not going to hurt you, my ship was brought here, I was hoping to get some help" I spoke softly trying to coax the little creature out. When it peeked out again it looked me in the eyes and moved out of the divot. "Hi, I don't know if you can understand me but I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to know where I am," the little guy stood out from the divot and looked me straight in the eyes

"I can understand you, you don't need to talk to me like an idiot," the little thing said very bravely all of a sudden causing me to stand up very straight "oh um sorry about that, little guy, uh could you help me out though?" I asked and it nodded hesitantly going back to a shy attitude "I don't know, you would have to ask professor Mar-vel," the little thing said, "okay well could you take me to this professor?" I asked it, I got an immediate response via a nod of its head.

It started guiding me down the hall when I decided to ask it a question "by the way this might seem like a rude question but what are you?" the little green person looked up at me "I'm a Skrull, I know that there aren't many of us left, but there are wanted posters on the Kree homeworld how have you not seen them?" the Skrull asked me I looked and her confused "I'm not a Kree" I stated simply and she blinked at me then started walking forward in silence not questioning me further.

Break

We walked into to what I assume was a control room where I saw a human-looking woman frantically running around looking at consoles. I stopped when we got inside, but the little Skrull rushed forward and tapped her arm, the woman didn't even turn around to respond "Tolos not right now I have to find the tesseract again before that ship notices us" the older woman said while still moving around.

"About that professor, they noticed us," Tolos said still trying to get her attention. The women stopped and turned to look at Tolos which led to her seeing me and immediately jumping and diving for what I assume was a weapon I on the other hand just brought my arm up to cover my face "wait I don't want to fight!" I shouted hoping to prevent myself from being shot. I looked at the woman meeting her eyes "you're not Kree" the woman stated simply and put her gun back onto the table letting Tolos move from behind her.

I lowered my arm "no I'm not, I'm what is called an awoken which apparently looks similar to these Kree you keep mentioning, are you human?" I asked the woman she looked at me "no I'm a Kree, you came from that ship out there?" the woman countered both of us digging for information "yes I did, why is a Kree scared of other Kree?" I asked in response to her "because I decided to help instead of harm." She said before turning her back on me to look at her consoles again.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her and she stopped not even looking behind her "the thing that brought you here, what is your name?" she asked guess we're back to the question game "Jason, and yours?" I flipped the question back to her "Mar-vel, I don't know if you could help but I'm looking for a blue cube that is radiating gamma rays?" she asked, and I nodded and I put my helmet back on "Kalais have you been listening?" I asked my ghost who I assume had been connected to my helmet "yeah Jason I've already found the cube there is too much energy to transmat I'll bring it over myself. Would you do me a favor and ask miss Mar-vel to open an airlock for me?" he asked before I responded I thought about what could be done with something that produces too much energy to transmat as a basis I compared it to the shard which had the same problem, I smiled before I realized she said she was helping these people and needs this thing enough to turn her back to a potential danger to herself and her ship to look for this cube, I made my decision concerning this cube.

"My compatriot has already found the cube, I asked earlier if you were human, you were unsurprised by this question, so clearly humanity is here, so I have a question. Will you use this cube to harm the human race in anyway?" I asked with her attention still on me she seemed more confused by my protectiveness of humanity over anything else, it took Tolos poking her to get her out of her thoughts "I would not doom one race, to save another." She said to me there was a lot of emotion behind her voice. I smiled "okay open an airlock and my compatriot will bring the cube in," I told her, she nodded and returned to her console I moved to sit down and Tolos moved over to talk to me.

Break

It didn't take longer than a few minutes for Kalais to arrive with a glowing blue cube in his beam. Both Tolos and Mar-vel looked over surprised by the floating orb, Kalais ignored them and floated over to me "you would not believe, how much energy is coming off this thing Jason." He said while I held out my hand and Kalais dropped the cube into it

"wait don't touch it!" both Tolos and Mar-vel shouted I looked at them surprised, but nothing happened as I held the cube, "what was something supposed to happen?" I asked the two of them they just looked at me "okay, just put the cube in there," Mar-vel said to me while pointing to a machine. I moved and placed the cube into it and the cube began floating, Mar-vel turned to Kalais "and who are you?" she asked the orb obviously having heard him speak. "Me? I'm this guys ghost, I keep him alive," the orb said to her "yeah and you aren't the best at that job," I called back to me his outer ring spun in annoyance "you're alive, aren't you?" The ghost said back "yeah I'm currently alive," I corrected him our argument continuing when we should really be discussing how we can help these people and set up some complicated defense network for the earth.

"Okay well are you a drone piloted by someone on the ship or maybe an advanced artificial intelligence?" Mar-vel asked him with a level of curiosity that only a scientist could have. Unfortunately, the only answer she got was "I'm a ghost," from Kalais she looked to me and I just waved my hand to tell her to let it go "Kalais this earth is still alive, humanity is flourishing. I want to keep it that way, these people are also in need of assistance, whatever theory you have of how we got here forget it. It doesn't matter we are going to safeguard this humanity." I told the ghost his eye glowed brighter to simulate joy his response was immediate "what are we going to do first?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, it took sometime, I just wanted this one to be longer. I hope you enjoy.

Aid is something easily offered but resources were a bit scarcer making it difficult in practice, that is what led to the death of Mar-vel I left the orbit of the Earth to go on a supply run. I had found a deposit of glimmer on Mars and had left to go and mine it in hopes that it would useful to her light speed engine, what I didn't know was that the Kree had finally found her. When I returned to the ship to drop off food, water, and the glimmer, she had yet to return from Earth where she had been testing the engine, I had Kalais scan the planet only to come up with fading fragment of the energy within the engine signifying an explosion. Then Kalais hacked into Pegasus the company she had been using to create the engine, from this we learned that the engine had exploded Mar-vel was dead and her test pilot was missing, this left the Skrull on the ship without hope so I took the designs of the nearly completed engine and began to work on finishing it. With plans to retrofit it to Mar-vels ship.

Break

It took years to complete the engine and even when it was done the Skrull refused to leave hoping to wait for the family members that had been holding the Kree back. I allowed them to wait but didn't let them send a signal I couldn't risk an armada of Kree coming to attack them and the Earth getting caught in the crossfire. I continued to monitor the Earth and gather materials to create a defense grid for Earth, and of course my own weapons. When the engine was complete though it seemed like fate intervened as it didn't take long for the other Skrull to arrive. Unexpectedly though their ship started to fall apart in orbit and begin to crash towards the Earth I used the Argo to blast the scrap into dust so the Earth would be unharmed and collected the spare material from orbit.

Break

As someone who has blue skin walking on the surface of the Earth is kind of a no go, thus leaving me with being unable to do anything except observe while the debris of a skrull ship fell to Earth I would have shot down the escape pods but that would be pointless as these were supposed to be the people that my friends were waiting for. I did however begin scavenging the large amounts of scrap that was left behind in the broken ships taking ship plating and weapons and moved them to a storage plant I blasted out on the dark side of the moon. Kalais wanted to build an entire base on the moon, I was against it as it would take a long time and eventually humanity would notice. Luckily I didn't have to hear his argument as I had him go and monitor the situation on Earth from a distance, see if he could help lead the Skrull to the right place without me actually have to take action as my armor isn't inconspicuous and without it I am still blue, I stayed on the Argo after scavenging to prepare for the arrival of the Kree.

Break

"Jason they're heading to Mar-vel's ship, it also looks like we found out what happened to the pilot who was with Mar-vel when she died," Kalais said over the radio I stood up from the Argos control console, I was unsure of leaving the ship mostly in case the Kree arrived while I was away "I'll meet you there, have you made contact yet?" I asked him, while grabbing my weapons and started programming the transmatt myself to go to the other ship "no I haven't let them know about my presence, and I don't intend to, they have a Kree warrior with them and she seems very aggressive, so if you don't mind I'll switch places with you and man the Argo," Kalais said I just snorted although I agreed with him it was still funny seeing the orb get scared.

"Okay I'm transmatting over when you land head for the Argo, I'll keep an eye on these guys make sure the Skrull stay safe," I said while I was being surrounded by a white light landing in a familiar gray hallway and found Tolos waiting for me, I looked down at her "go tell the others someone found the ship, you all need to hide." I told the young girl, she looked ready to argue with me, but I gave her a glare to try and make her understand that this is serious "go" I told her and she ran off to tell the others, I moved towards the front of the ship making sure my hand cannon was ready, I hadn't fought a Kree warrior yet so I wanted to prepare for the incoming fight.

I moved behind the door that acted as an entrance to the hanger and watched as the ship landed, and the back opened up showing four people and a cat, one was clearly a Skrull although knowing there camouflage ability I was unsure why he and the Kree and him weren't fighting each other, the next one was a Caucasian woman in red, blue, and gold armor I assumed she was the Kree knowing Mar-vel also looked human following her was a black man and women, humans as far as I could tell they lacked armor and Kalais said there was only one Kree, I opened the door. The group halted, I moved into the entryway, aiming my gun at them, "state your reason for being on this ship, if a reason is not stated or threatens the occupants of this ship action will be taken," I stated the Skrull stepped forward "who are you, you weren't with Mar-vel when she collected us" he said and the blond women's hands started to glow I squeezed the trigger of the gun a bit more "that is not what I asked Talos, I asked if you threaten the occupants of this ship." I stated vocalizing my authority in this situation "no we're here to make sure the Kree can't get their hands on the lightspeed engine," the blond women said "I hope you don't plan on destroying it, if you do you won't be making it out of here" I said the blond woman laughed at me I looked to her.

"Lady I don't know what your laughing at all I would need to do is shoot that makeshift engine, and boom. Admittedly it would take sometime to repair the hangar, but I'm willing to put the time in if I have too, but this time I'll add a jacuzzi" I calmly said to them the blonde woman took offense to this and shot energy blasts out of her hands behind herself launching herself forward I moved my pistol down with my right hand as I didn't intend to kill her, but I kept my left arm up as my light flowed through me and the purple void shield burst into life on my left forearm her glowing fist met the shield with a dull clang I threw her back with the shield knocking her off balance her other arm came forward as she was pushed back so I grabbed it with my right hand after holstering malfeasance pulling her forward and slamming her into the wall to my right then pulling her back and forcing her to the ground restraining her and I put my hand cannon to her head with my free hand I heard a "damn" from the group but I was unsure which one said it.

I looked back to Talos "I know your family is here so I will ask you now that I have her restrained. Did this Kree force you to take her here?" I asked him while twisting her arm "no she helped me get here, she's a human affected by the lightspeed engine and given Kree blood, also they have a flerken I'm fine with you getting rid of that" he said and I smiled at the mention of the flerken now knowing they were okay if Goose hadn't eaten them yet, "so she's the pilot that was with her, I'll have a talk with Kalais later about mentioning key details" I mumbled to myself before letting her go. She immediately jerked away from me "big man, little gun" she said pushing past me and further into the ship I chuckled and holstered my gun on my lower back and walked towards the group removing my helmet letting them see my face.

"Now there's a blue guy wonderful," the human man said I smirked at him "Yeah wait till you see the red guys they're really cool looking," I told him chuckling then moved to talk to Talos. The woman was just blinking in surprise at me. "You're Kree," Talos stated simply "nope, but I get that a lot" I told him then faced the women "okay you've met Skrull, I am not the weirdest thing you've seen today" I told her and she blinked before laughing "you're right about that big man," she said raping her knuckles on my armor I smiled I looked as goose came walking out of the ship, and bent down to pet him "we should probably go find your friend before she gets too lost," I told them and gestured them towards the door, they began to walk through and I walked behind them.

I used the speaker system to tell the hybrid women to come back so they could follow me to the main lab "I know Talos's name, but what about the rest of you?" I asked the humans and the not Kree as they walked behind me "you can call me Fury, everyone else does" the man said to me I looked back and smiled "got it, Nick," I said to him obviously I knew their name Kalais had been following them for a while he looked surprised then glared at me "why you big blue bastard," he said back to me "you can call me Jason, instead of triple B less alliteration" I told them looking forward again careful to step around Goose.

Opening the door to the lab where the light from the cube shined on everything "that's a strange name for a Kree," Carol said to me after looking around the room "yeah it would be if I was Kree, and you aren't one to talk after all isn't Vers a weird name for a human?" I asked her "It's Carol" she replied harshly I smirked at her, she immediately forgot about the fact I wasn't Kree. "Well I'm Maria nice to meet ya," the final women said to me I smiled at her "and it is lovely to meet you too," I told her and moved towards the cube. Talos himself stood in the middle of the room and started emitting a sound that seemed similar to a whale song to me and the Skrull began to come out of the woodworks I saw Tolos standing behind her mother seeming nervous for once, I guess it makes sense as she is finally meeting her father after so long, I smiled at the family reunion. It didn't last long as Kree warriors started to come into the room I grabbed my hand cannon and aimed at the sniper in the rafters better to get rid of them first "wait, don't shoot if you shoot they will slaughter us" Talos said as he moved Tolos behind him.

I looked around they were too spread out for me to protect them with ward of dawn, I lowered my hand cannon and I saw Danvers do the same with her hands. "Drop your weapons, and Vers put your hands together. Look everyone there was one more traitor then we thought" a human looking Kree said, I glared at him, but I knew better than to open my mouth with so many civilians in danger.

Danvers didn't "glad you could show, I've been wanting to hit something," was what she said and she proceeded to get shot by the sniper, but it was a stun shot as she just started writhing and crumpled to the ground. "that is why you always keep your mouth shut in this situation," I said, and the human man nodded in agreement with me, I set my hand cannon on the ground and backed away from the gun. A few Kree came down and began cuffing people. They separated me, the humans and Goose, from the Skrull leading them off somewhere else, I assume to execute them.

Break

I sat next to the two humans while two of the Kree put a muzzle on Goose "he's a cat, what's he going to do" Fury said, I snorted and looked to the guy holding my hand cannon "you better be careful with that I'm going to want it back," I then turned to the other guy "also why do you have a cat-sized muzzle on you, who carries that around?" I asked that guy he turned probably to smack me but there was a boom, I immediately charged my arms with arc energy breaking the cuffs holding me and punched the guy holding my hand cannon I caught it as he fell and shot one of them in the head and the other in the knee specifically so I could find out why he had a cat-sized muzzle later.

I turned to the two humans, and started to remove their cuffs, "I could have done that too, I was just waiting for the right moment," the guy said and I smiled "I know you could but I did it faster," I said while Maria started checking on the one I shot in the knee who was still conscious. I walked back over to him and kicked him in the head to knock him out. Fury had moved to take the muzzle of Goose "don't worry fluffy buddy I got you" he told the cat while removing the muzzle.

"Come on we need to go help Carol and the green elves" Maria said grabbing two of what is likely a gun from the Kree and throwing one to Fury and they started moving down the halls, I stayed where I was, "you two go on ahead I need to make sure they didn't get the information on the lightspeed engine" I said bending down to access their wrist-mounted computers hoping they had shared the information, I pressed somethings trying to access it but I was unable to.

The next step is to contact my hacking expert and give him a piece of my mind, "Kalais, I want to know how the Kree got close enough to Earth to find this ship without you shooting," I asked him while removing the wrist-mounted computer. "Jason, they didn't show up their ship might have been too small or even cloaked," Kalais said to me and I grunted "okay that's fine I'll get my hands on their ship and figure it out. In addition to that I stole one of their computers, transmat it to yourself and see if they got anything on the light speed engine or blueprints on any of their weapons," I told the ghost while placing a marker on the computer and set it down to be transmatted, then went after both the humans.

I caught up quickly and found them already re-captured by the Kree, and our Flerken friend doing nothing but being carried by Fury. I started shadowing the group trying to prevent the Kree from realizing I was behind them. Following them to the hangar I saw the answer to the conundrum that Kalais had about their ship, it was small too small to come up on our sensors.

My curiosity for their ship was interrupted when the Kree began firing on themselves I watched as the Skrull ran onto the modified plane that the humans came on. I moved out from the shadows when Tolos had been shot to help him on the plane, I killed the Kree who shot him and put him on the plane. I turned to Tolos who was being held by her mother and took off my helmet I smiled at her, "told you, you're a magnet for trouble," I said, and she stuck her tongue at me. Laughing I turned to the back of the ship, aiming and firing my hand cannon at the Kree soldiers flooding in. Maria closed the back of the ship and began to take off I holstered the hand cannon and walked to the front of the ship. Maria, of course, shot the Kree ship to prevent them from following us, unfortunately, that would have to be repaired later.

"Could you watch the damage to our ship, we still need it to get these guys out of here," I said hanging on to the roof of the ship, "sorry I just wanted to give us a better chance at living" the women shouted at me not bothering to turn around. "Okay, I meant minimize, but living takes priority so have at it," I said while keeping an eye on the radar. It took very little time for three dots to appear on the screen, oddly enough one dot became two dots making a total of four. We entered the Earth's atmosphere quicker than I thought this DIY spaceship could handle, two of the dots were still on our tail I decided to handle it.

"Open the back for a second I'll handle this" I told Maria and moved to the back of the ship, the Skrull who I passed did the opposite moving towards the front, I got to the back as it opened and I channeled the light through me and my body began to spark with arc energy I coiled my muscles and dived out the back. I flew through the air as a living missile the first ship dodged me, not without getting a small scorching from the energy coming off me, the second ship wasn't so lucky and I went right through it, after I passed through it I cut off the flow of the light and began to free fall towards the ground I spun in the air grabbing my hand cannon and started firing at the ship I missed while the one I went through exploded. I holstered my pistol and continued my free fall towards the ground. I finally countered gravity at the last few moments when a burst of energy came from my jetpack slowing my descent enough to prevent harm, I looked up to see a bunch of small explosions in the sky.

"Kalais what's going on up there?" I called through our comms, watching the line of light that appear from the smoke, "well, I'm not completely sure Carol might have absorbed a bit more of the tesseracts energy then I thought," my ghost said to me, I grit my teeth in annoyance. "No, I meant what in the world is going on with the explosions, she shoots lasers," I shouted through the comms "oh that, yeah Kree warships just showed up and fired missiles at the Earth," Kalais replied back calmly. "Okay and how did they get the chance to fire with you attacking them?" I asked the ghost "oh well they had three big ships and we only have one. I didn't know what they were capable of so I decided to hang back see what they would do, I figured Carol could handle it with her new energy output," he said I just sighed.

"Kalais we are going to have a serious talk about proactivity," I said to the ghost. "I just didn't want to risk all our materials, all our research to stop bombs that were too far away to hurt anyone, anyway I was right Carol took care of it" Kalais said with some superiority, "okay well did the Skrull make it to safety?" I asked changing the subject "yes Maria was able to take care of the other ship, which you missed, and now they will probably be regrouping soon, I'll try to get in contact with them so you can meet up with them. Would you like me to send a ship or a sparrow?" Kalais asked me I groaned knowing what I would have to deal with soon, but I still replied, "get the cerulean and come pick me up, we'll try to meet up with them when we find out where they are going."

Break

Marias home, a brilliant hiding place, I would do the same if I needed to hide the last of a species. Except instead of a large cabin, my home is a heavily armed warship. Despite this I dropped myself off in front of the women's home and knocked on the front door. It was a little girl who answered the door and looked up at me "Hi I'm looking for Carol, Fury, Maria, and a group of green aliens" I told the kid from behind my helmet. The kid nodded and shouted "mom!" I looked over the kid and into the house and saw Tolos peaking from the stair and the rest sitting around a table which made me question why the child had yelled. I waived to them and the door was opened the rest of the way, Maria stood up to welcome me as I was let into the room, Kalais floated in behind me. "Jason glad to see you alive, what's with the floating flashlight?" Maria asked me I jerked a thumb back pointing to him, "that's Kalais he's a ghost, also my tech guy" I told her "hello thank you for welcoming us into your home" the ghost said while floating in.

"A ghost as in a dead person coming back to life?" Fury asked from his spot by the table "no I'm an intelligence created by the traveler to guide my Guardian" Kalais said the people in the room with the exception of Tolos looked confused "think of him as a robot with a soul that doesn't want to overthrow humanity," I told them and an understanding look appeared on most of their faces. "Anyway, I came here to find out what the plan is as the Skrull can't stay here," I said firmly while sitting down in an offered chair. "we were just talking about that, Carol decided to go with them help them find a home" Maria told me "okay well the wait may be a bit longer then you thought, because someone decided to blow up a ship in the hangar I'll have to repair it, and from the size of the explosion I am going to say at least two weeks before light speed flight is ready maybe less if I have help, so no matter what your staying here for a bit," I said to start a discussion that would change how this world would defend itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy, review if you so wish.

"I want vibranium, and I want it now." I said moving towards the hangar of the Argo. "why didn't I think of this earlier, I should have gone and got some as soon as we found out about it" I said while prepping the cerulean flash, "because of the distinct lack of it on the planet, I mean it took some extremely deep to find that vain just outside Wakanda, I'm not even sure the excavator can get to it." Kalais said over the comm from the "bah who said I was going there, clearly, there is some in Wakanda itself. No country is so close to such a valuable resource and doesn't have a bit of it themselves." I replied to Kalais changing to a slimmer set of armor.

"Besides the fact you are a giant blue man, you yourself said we shouldn't be known figures. We can encourage certain things, but we can't let people know about us." Kalais shouted, over the commlink making me wince at the volume of his voice I grumbled some insults low enough to not be picked up by the comm "there's also the high amount of energy I detected coming from the capital of Wakanda, so you can't just transmat directly into the city not that you want to apparently, oh and did I mention you're still blue" Kalais added referring to me boarding my ship.

"Okay that is mildly concerning, but I was going to take the ship anyway we don't know all the properties that vibranium has it might not respond well with the transmat," I replied while boarding the ship before ending this debate "anyway continue monitoring the construction of the base and get the relays set up, leave anything that requires my attention for when I get back." I immediately took off after these words leaving Kalais to his work and me to my mission.

Break

Wakanda is a place even I know very little about, so I plan to get close and transmat in. Whether or not that will work with the weird energy surrounding the capital I wasn't sure. Just in case, I stopped a ways from the barrier and transmatted to the ground switching my malfeasance to a version of Trust that I got from Drifter after giving him an assist with capturing Taken for his next big idea, I drew the cannon out just in case.

"Kalais do me a favor and pull the ship back real quick, I'll call if I need it" I told Kalais and for a minute I thought he would ignore me as the ship just floated in place above me, till it finally pulled back and disappeared into the clouds and I continue to the barrier.

Break

I laid my hand on the barrier, and immediately my hand was shocked back. I waived it for a second trying to cool my glove and let my shield regenerate the small amount they were damaged, "interesting I don't recognize what's producing this, would you guys be willing to tell me?" I asked turning to look as a balled headed woman in a red robe and silver armor carrying a spear and a man in purple armor with a sword appeared the energy shield closing behind them, they looked at me then at each other "you are trespassing on Sovereign Wakandan land, please vacate this area immediately or you will be removed" the woman said and though I was listening I had turned back to the shield and had begun poking it with a stick, watching exploded as soon as it made contact, "wow that thing is unforgiving," I spoke loudly to the two of them, while picking up another stick.

This shield has such high energy that it would take quite a bit of time for me to get through. "You are trespassing please leave or you will be-" the woman spoke again "removed, yeah I heard you the first time there is no need to repeat yourself," I told her turning to face the two of them, following this I sat down on the ground the shield to my immediate right and picked up a third stick and started etching the galaxy somewhat to kill time but also so I would have a visual when I was confronted later on and I feel honesty would be best if I wanted to develop repour with these people.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't resort to violence as that would mean, I would also probably use violence and if I'm being honest I'm probably better at it then you two are" I said while carefully beginning the details of this galaxy, I kept an eye on them, of course, they were more dumbfounded by my lack of reaction from their threats. "Then you will be removed!" the man said drawing his sword, yet still carefully moving towards me not charging in recklessly like some foolish alien combatants I know.

The women pointed her spear towards me yet remained behind the man as her spear had more range, I remained sitting working on my diagram making sure Pluto got a place on it. The man moved forward gracefully, clearly skilled in his practice and brought his sword down on my head. Despite me being seated on the ground I was still up to the man's stomach, to counter the sword threatening to dice me up I immediately channeled my light to my fist a reduced amount then what I normally use and flicked my wrist letting the Arc energy jump from my hand arcing onto his armor and blasting him onto his back.

The woman blinked surprised but otherwise kept her composure she removed one of her hands from her spear and turned over and began quietly speaking into a bracelet she had on her wrist, she then gripped her spear again, while she did this I placed a specially made piece glimmer I had onto the diagram and started working on the sun being very careful with the design around said piece.

Break

The woman never stopped pointing her spear at me even while, people flooded from the other side of the barrier joining her in a defensive position around me, while the man I had shocked into the jungle was taken away, she didn't even flinch when I finished my drawing detailing the encroaching darkness.

I will give the fact that they have some incredible discipline among their military as she didn't move until what I'm guessing were her superior officers came out one a man in a black cat themed suit, the other a women in a red robe similar to the first and others surrounding me, but with gold armor instead of silver, the surrounding people split apart to allow the two of them to walk up to me, "Hello, may I ask why and how you got so close to our capital without us knowing?" The cat suited man asked getting closer to me.

Though I was only half paying attention, I did respond "What do you think this diagram is missing I'm pretty sure I got all the celestial bodies in this galaxy, but it still feels like something is missing, what do you think?" I asked the man drawing his attention to what I had been etching into the ground, "you are quite skilled considering what tools you had and it doesn't seem like you left anything out," the man said paying complete attention to it, the woman next to him gave him a deadpanned look "my King, you can't be serious he is an invader, we should be removing him not complimenting his doodle," the woman stated to the apparent King.

Both I and the King turned to look at her "do you have something against art?" I asked the woman, "I must agree with the stranger. whether friend or foe art is something that should always be appreciated especially when skill is obvious despite a lack of tools," the King said I smiled at him although he couldn't see that with my helmet on. So, with everything considered I removed my helmet manually, revealing my blue-skinned head and stood up to introduce myself.

"Hello, your majesty, my name is Jason and I came here with the hopes to retrieve some vibranium," I said standing up to greet the man, who in turn removed his own mask. I towered over him, but he still shook my hand despite this "I don't know if we will be able to give that, but I must say I am interested in what you have to trade, though before that I must first ask a very important as I have never seen a blue human before, what are you?" the king asked and I just started laughing cause that was one of the best Segway's to ask why I'm blue I have ever heard, it took a minute for me to calm down and see the shocked faces of the woman next to the king along with those around us.

"For a simple question a simple answer, I'm not human I am what is called an awoken we were people who inhabited what we call the Reef on the edge of this galaxy. Although I'm the only one around." I told them, the women scoffed, I looked to her. "I guess it is hard to believe, is there some way you want me to prove myself? You know besides what those two eyes of yours can see." I asked the woman waving my fingers towards her eyes from in front of her king, the woman looked surprised and looked towards her king for help he just looked at her and nodded his head towards me. I stood waiting for her to decide when to my right an unexpected voice spoke, "light you forgot light" I blinked and turned my head to see a boy emerging from the shield.

I smiled at him "that is a good answer" I told the boy and looked towards the king noticing the resemblance between the two and the annoyed look on the kings face, "T'challa the sun is there he has not forgotten the sun," the king spoke very wisely as he is right the sun was still there but he was missing something, and only refuting the boy's answer not scolding him for being in this situation, "yes father there is a sun but it's just a circle the sun isn't a circle it radiates light and energy but his is just a circle there is nothing coming from it" the prince spoke. The king and the soldier looked to the center of this galaxy, they looked at the lightless sun.

No one spoke for two seconds and in that time, I moved towards the prince the points of the spears following my movements and held my hand out to the prince, he looked down confused as to why I was greeting him, "you were correct, I forgot the light," I said pointing down at the sun with my other hand. My eyes started to glow as the light flowed through me and out of my hand into the piece of glimmer on the ground and it started to shine giving off solar light. T'challa took my hand, and I spoke to the young prince "My name is Jason an awoken, a Risen of the Light, a servant of Queen Mara, and this is what I offer in exchange."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy, review if you so desire.**

"Kalais make sure the vault is shut tight I don't want them getting in or near it" I shouted to the Ghost as I walked down the corridor, it had been a long time since we had guests on the Argo and there are a lot of weapons here. "I can't do that Jason I'm baking snack for then they get here," the living computer said I stopped walking to just think about that statement, "Kalais you don't arms and we don't have an oven, how are you baking?" I asked Kalais over the comms, I half expected a well-timed explosion to prove my point, unfortunately he replied, "very carefully," was all he said to answer my question.

I decided against responding, instead I moved towards the vault, the door was shut, but I opened it again to do a quick visual check on everything walls of weapons, engrams, armor, and most importantly in the back the fragment of the Traveler, I sealed the door, didn't want a prying eye or sticky fingers getting in.

break

"Fury welcome to the Argo and even more importantly welcome to the infinite void of death and beauty known as space." I said as the transmatt effects died down, I smiled while the man came into view eye patch and all. "Jason, I finally get to see your place. Took you long enough to invite me, you got a pinball machine in this one?" Fury asked me and I snorted and he held his hand out for me to shake "not yet, I've been working on that though," I said while shaking his hand he gripped my hand a bit tighter "I have a friend on the ground you mind if he joins us?" Fury asked me and I raised an eyebrow "is he in the same spot you put the beacon?" I asked Fury letting go of his hands and walking to a console nearby. "yeah he was ordered to stay close to it," Fury told me, and I started punching in commands.

The transmatt light filled the room and a man in a suit landed with a thump and stumbled forward "well that's new," he said, I snorted and moved forward holding my hand out to him as well "I'm guessing you're another Shield agent?" I asked the guy and he took my hand "yes, I'm Agent Coulson" the man said while I pulled him up and let the man stand on his own "don't feel bad about falling almost everyone does that after their first transmatt," I told the agent as he swayed back and forth.

While he stopped looking sick, I moved towards the hallway "sorry about the mess we don't get visitors often" I told the two who moved to follow me down the hallway, the two looked about as we moved forward. When we reached a window the both of them stopped and looked out at the majesty of the universe "it's beautiful sir," the agent said I smiled that's what most people say, but it was what Fury didn't do that made an impact on me. There was no awe, no surprise, and no wonder, he looked out as if space itself was a threat.

"Come on we got a lot to talk about and you have other places to be," I told the both pulling them away from the harsh beauty of space, "I wouldn't mind being stationed up here," Coulson said I slightly tuned to look at him but kept pace "you say that now but wait until you need to do some external repairs, heh nothing gets the blood pumping like the impending death of space" I told him and he sobered up a bit before I started laughing and he joined me chuckling as well.

break

"Hello, Director Fury, Agent Coulson, welcome to the Argo" Kalais said as he flew into the room cookies held up by his beam "glad you made it," the robot added "I already did that Kalais," I said to him while he set the food of the table ahead of us "and what's this?" Fury asked gesturing to my floating friend and his plate of questionable cookies as we caught up to him. Kalais' light blinked, and I chuckled "he's Kalais as for what he is well he is many things personality wise but physically he is a ghost specifically my ghost." I told the two of them, fury nodded, Coulson looked to his boss really confused "is this the new normal, cause if so, I'm going to need a second" he said while rubbing his knuckles I nodded and moved towards the cookies to make sure they weren't a danger to a normal human.

I took a bite noticing there was no harmful materials along with the sweet taste of chocolate, "I'm impressed Kalais, for someone with no arms you made some edible cookies," I told my spherical companion "and the floating robot ghost bakes too, well I don't think anything else will surprise me" Coulson said sitting down reaching for a cookie himself, "well if I'm being honest you should hope not cause there is some weird things out there," I told him sitting down as well, Fury following close behind looking tired.

"To start off I'm going to tell you now I don't work for you. I will work with you as long as our interests align," I told the two of them being as blunt as possible, there was no surprise on either of their faces. "I expected that, and our interests align, I just want three things from you." Fury said I nodded my head expecting that he would want something depending on what they were I would give it. "First information on any threats coming towards Earth, second anytime there is a threat on the surface too big for us to handle you will come to assist us, finally any technology that would help us in protecting the Earth," Fury told me what he offered I looked to Kalais.

"I don't give anything for free, what do you have to offer?" I asked the one-eyed man, "The countries of the world are starting to look to the stars themselves, I'll make you the dark spot, none of them will know you're here," Fury offered me I smiled After all while I am technologically advanced I'm not invisible especially with a ship the size of a small town. Despite this I decided to barter, "I can give you two of those, my assistance only when you require it, and information on incoming threats, the technology I have is dangerous and even if I trust you I don't trust those below you" I said before looking to Coulson who had grabbed another cookie "I don't trust most of them" I amended and Fury looked at me thinking about the counter offer.

"That'll do for now, we can work out the details later," Fury said seeming more like a businessman rather than a spy. I stood up "okay, I'll give you a comm link that has access to my communication network. Makes it easier to get in touch," I told Fury handing him an earpiece, he looked down at it, "it's small" he said I laughed "yeah you can just leave it in your ear it should be able to connect to your network as well, eventually, maybe" I added before smiling.

break

I walked them back towards the room I brought them too "Coulson I appreciate you not questioning my being blue, seriously you ever need anything give me a call, which reminds me I'll make you a comm link soon. Remember I got your back," I told the agent he smiled and held his hand out to shake "thanks sir I appreciate the offer" he said suddenly all formal guess he really is getting use to all of this. I shook his and Fury's hand saying my goodbyes then walked over to my console to send the two of them back to Earths surface.

"Kalais do you think we made the right choice keeping our tech from them?" I asked my long time companion while he hovered over my shoulder "I don't know but you gave Wakanda information about our technology," he replied back to me I just stared at the spot the two Shield employees disappeared from "yes I told them about the existence of glimmer, but not how to use it. Also, they've had more advanced technology then anyone else on the planet for centuries and they haven't done anything wrong with it yet," I replied back reminding him of the reason I had done that. Before he could speak, I started talking "we'll give it to them should we deem it necessary for now we're just going to have to watch and try to push things in the right direction without us getting too involved. Unless we're expressly needed or when we've finished setting up our network, what ever comes first." I told the ghost and he bobbed up and down, we both turned and walked back into the ship to continue our work.

**Admitedly this was a slow chapter but I had to set something up next one will hopefully be a bit faster in regards to time it takes and pace.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy. Review if you so desire.**

"Jason, we have a problem," Kalais said to me. I was cleaning my guns when he opened up a screen next to me. "what am I looking at Kalais" I said moving my gear aside and pulling my screen closer. "This better not be a video of that guy in a suit, I already told you we don't need to get involved with that. It's just human innovation" I said while the screen changed showing an image from space of clouds beginning to swirl together, figures started to appear on the side of the screen showing the raised energy levels.

"Okay, you have my attention what do you have on this?" I asked the ghost zooming in on what looked like a storm. "Glad I got it cause if you don't think spontaneous storms with high amounts of energy are weird, well how about that but only lasting a few seconds at most?" Kalais asked me and I started adjusting the time period moving a few more seconds forward and the energy levels started disappearing.

"Another thing the energy originally came from space too fast for us to intercept, nor get a point of origin," Kalais told me changing the images to show me rainbow-like energy entering the Earth's atmosphere.

"Call Fury then link the comm to me we'll see if he can have Coulson meet us there. I'm going to prep the ship to fly down, you start working on the instruments and I'll load them into the ship," I told the Ghost while standing up and began moving towards the ship bay.

It didn't take long for Kalais to connect me to Fury "what's going on Jason I rarely get a call from you?" Fury immediately asked me, understandable I usually only call when there's something wrong. "Something with high energy entered the atmosphere and caused a freak storm over New Mexico I don't know if it touched down but I'm heading there to find out. I was hoping you could spare Coulson for dealing with the locals and keeping you guys in the loop?" I told Fury mostly as even if he couldn't spare Coulson I was still heading down there.

Kalais started transmatting the gear we would need into the ship bay and I began loading it while I waited for Fury to respond "okay, I'll send Coulson down. For the record though he was in the middle of a mission, you need to expand our circle more you can't just take my best man whenever you need something. Jason, you need to get a human operative to be ready for-" I cut the line while I loaded the instruments.

Fury had been wanting me to get a human operative for the ground, I have been against it as that would mean revealing myself to at least one more person, exposing my technology and some of my abilities which is not something I am willing to do. Despite this, I have been debating getting in touch with the Wakandans to get some assistance, but I would have to give them more info on glimmer to get their aid, which I am not willing to do.

Fury had offered to find someone to help me but the thought of a spy getting another spy to regularly help me when I have something that the first spy wanted is not the best idea. In fact, the only reason I work with Coulson is that he doesn't mess with any of my gear try to scan or bug it and I already need to keep Shield in the loop. Didn't need to worry about the bugs the first time they came aboard as they didn't know what they were dealing with yet. Give them a few years though and they'll be able to figure things out, better to keep them at a distance.

Kalais floated in and I nodded to him letting him know we were ready to go, and we boarded the Cerulean Flash. "You know Fury is right you should find someone who can be on the ground for us," Kalais said which I ignored to instead focus on this situation.

"Were you able to tell if there was any damage to the surface by the beam?" I asked the Ghost he just shook his shell to show his annoyance with my ignoring him then he sighed "not as far as I can tell the surface is still in one piece. However, there was an impact near where the beam touched down," Kalais said while the ship broke the atmosphere.

"Okay connect me to Coulson I'll tell him to head there first, we'll check out the area the beam hit," I told Kalais his light blinked in acknowledgment and the commlink switched on, "hello?" Coulson's questioning voice came through. "Hey Coulson, if you haven't put it together yet it's Jason," I replied to him giving him a minute.

"Yeah okay, got it, so why are we going to New Mexico?" he asked chuckling a bit, "something very laser-like shot past my ship and hit the Earth as far as I know though there was no damage. Then something hit the ground and made a crater close to where the beam hit, I'll send the coordinates for that to you, go check it out see what it is. I'll check out where the beam actually hit the earth see what I can learn about it I'll send you the coordinates for that too meet me there when you get the chance" I spoke giving him instructions quickly and concisely not letting him get a word in.

"Okay I'll go get a perimeter set up around the impact sight, then I'll come to check on you. You want me to bring you anything like a burger maybe a burrito?" Coulson offered and I rolled my eyes at that, he's been all about getting me to try Earth food since I gave him a communicator.

"Get me whatever you want Coulson I trust you although I do look forward to trying some of that high-grade human cuisine," I said with a chuckle "burritos it is, see you in a bit Jason," Coulson said to me and hung up.

"I wish I had a mouth," Kalais said his light dimming a bit. I just swatted him "we'll get some movies or something, after all, I shouldn't be the only one to enjoy some pre-golden age culture" I said and he started playing some Queen for us to listen to on our way down "see that's the spirit, we'll have to ask Coulson for some recommendations" I told Kalais as we continued our flight.

Break

"Have you been able to figure out what the runes mean Kalais?" I asked my floating friend while he hovered over the large runes that had been scorched into the ground, we had been here a day already and had still been unable to translate them.

"No, not yet, I've been running it through the shield database and trying to match it up against any language, the closest thing I've gotten is some old Norse language." He spoke before floating over me to look over my shoulder at the scanner I was using. Knowing what he wanted to see I let him in on my own findings.

"I can't believe there's no residual radiation of any kind" I told him with sigh before lowering the scanner scratching my head shaking sand loose from mt black hair, "I don't know what this thing was and that isn't good, clearly the beam wasn't meant to damage the Earth so it was either to transport something or the runes are a message, hopefully we'll get answer from whatever hit the ground at Coulson's position" I told the ghost putting away the scanner completely Kalais flew back over to the runes to see if there was anything that he could glean from it.

Coulson soon pulled up in a heavily tinted SUV. He stepped out of the car alone with a yellow envelope and a brown paper bag in his hands, "Jason Kalais, sorry it took so long but I was busy causing conspiracy theories" Coulson said while walking over he tossed me the brown bag and I opened it up and pulled out what I assume is a burrito wrapped in white paper, I unwrapped it and started digging in Kalais floated over to see what he had to say.

"Have you guys looked at these conspiracy sights there are some weird things on there. For what we're doing here they think an alien probe crash-landed" Coulson said. I snorted and started laughing "wow that probably makes your job a bit easier," I said to him this time he chuckled.

"It might if I was sure they were wrong but so far we have nothing on what this is, it doesn't look like any satellite nor any conventional technology we've seen. The weirdest part is that we can't even move it," Coulson told me passing me the envelope. I opened it and began pulling sheets of paper out of it detailing the findings they were able to put together, till I finally pulled a picture of the object itself out.

"It looks like a small war hammer," I said simply Kalais' light blinked in confusion and floated forward till he was almost in my face to get a better look at the picture. "I know weird right, we have no idea what it is but it's dense that's for sure considering the crater it made," Coulson added I flipped through the paper again "it's not giving off any energy or radiation?" I asked him and he shook his head in the negative.

"Another weird thing to add to the list we had a guy who seemed familiar with the object break in, took down a lot of our guys before we took him down," Coulson added reaching over, rifling through then pulled out another picture this time of a large man with long blond hair he was muddy and looked defeated.

"What did he do with the object?" I asked Coulson who just shrugged "he tried to pull it out, which was ridiculous as we couldn't do it with a crane," Coulson said I looked at the picture of the defeated man again, whatever had driven him to infiltrate the hastily set up facility was gone.

"Do you still have him?" I asked continuing with the questions Coulson shook his head "he isn't in our custody anymore, we let him leave with a prominent physicist that said he knew him, but I have people watching him. They said his name was Donald" Coulson said laughing I looked at him questioningly.

"He wasn't talking in the cell so I let him go under observation to see if he would share anything, as for the name well it was poor choice for a fake name" Coulson added helpfully I nodded in understanding, after all, who was I to question him I rarely took prisoners back home, and when I did, Variks would immediately take them to the prison of elders.

"Okay sounds good let me know if-" I was cut off when Kalais' shell began to shift "Jason the same energy from before is coming in, it's gonna land here," Kalais said quickly I dropped the papers and what was left of the burrito and grabbed Coulson "sparrow now!" I shouted to Kalais and I jumped having Coulson over my shoulder the golden chassis of the bronco forming beneath me and my helmet appearing on my head, I hit the booster as soon as it landed kicking up dust as I put some distance between us and the beam.

When the beam touched down, I whipped the backend of the sparrow around and hopped off the sparrow pulling Coulson with me to use the bike as cover. "Give me Twilight Oath" I said quietly knowing Kalais was listening and he was as the sniper rifle appeared in my hands Coulson had drawn his sidearm and had leaned his back against the sparrow "can you get me one of these?" he asked me while I focused the rifle to the storm that was brewing where the beam touched down.

"Probably not like this one but I can build you one similar," I told him as I watched the dust settle four figures walked out from the impact zone "I figured out what it is," I said wanting Coulson to ask "well what is it?" he asked giving into the bait I smiled not that he could see with my helmet on.

"It's a transporter." I told him and he blinked "that has to be the showiest entrance I have ever seen," Coulson said I chuckled. "four humanoid Caucasians, actually they just look like human but for a renaissance fair," I told Coulson pulling back from the sniper he looked at me surprised.

"Kalais wanted to learn more about the culture so he found out about the renaissance which led to renaissance fairs" I quickly explained to Coulson he nodded, and I checked how far away the group of armored people were.

I decided they were far enough away and stood up twilight oath disappearing from my hands "I'm going to follow them see where they're headed, I'll take you back to your car." I told Coulson who nodded "I'll get some men down here and set up a perimeter if it hit the same spot twice it's a safe bet it'll hit a third time. They're headed to town remember to keep the civilians safe" Coulson said I nodded and stepped onto the sparrow Coulson got on behind me "don't grab the back of the seat unless you want your fingers fried" I told Coulson and he grabbed my shoulder I kicked on the booster intending to find out what was going on.

Break

I didn't take the sparrow far not wanting to get their attention, getting off and monitoring them from the side of town through the scope of a sniper rifle again they cut directly through the main street. Stopping off to knock out Coulson's men on a rooftop before walking to what looked to be a converted diner I focused through the window and saw the blond man from the pictures earlier guess he really did have more to do with this.

"Jason, it's happening again," Kalais spoke up through the comms I turned away from the scope towards where the transport beam had come down to see the clouds morph around it and touch down, "Coulson tell me the situation," I immediately called trying to get through to him there was static and once again I shouted "sparrow now" to Kalais and Twilight oath once again disappearing from my hands as I jumped onto the sparrow.

I sped away from the town not caring who saw me, I drove directly towards the area. I spotted a glinting silver object in my path that was speeding towards me I grabbed my malfeasance from my lower back and took aim at what turned out to be a sprinting silver humanoid with full-body armor I couldn't tell what was inside of it at all but I started unloading rounds into it the first five detonating and stunning it knocking it out of its sprint but otherwise it was unharmed.

The mask started to open I took the opportunity and fired another two rounds into the open faceplate, till a blast of pure heat was fired from the faceplate. I cut the boost and swerved luckily for me the heat energy set off the rounds stuck inside the faceplate knocking off its aim so it just barely missed me I kicked on the boost again and curved around it before it could fire again putting some more rounds in it as I got around it's back.

Oddly though the automaton ignored me and instead continued its sprint into town. I cut the boost again and watched it's back, "Aren't you going to go after it?" Kalais asked for my answer I kicked on the boost and swung the sparrow around, heading towards Coulson I was not about to lose another ally, I was never going to lose another ally.

Break

"Coulson!" I shouted pulling up to the sightseeing a wrecked SUV, "Jason what are you doing here?" Coulson asked as I ran up to him "making sure you're alive," I said calming down, I jumped off the sparrow this time it remained. Coulson, however, looked confused "did you not see that thing; it's heading towards the town?" Coulson asked confused yet calm despite the situation.

"I did and I fought it for a little bit, before it forced it's way passed me and continued towards the town" I told him he opened his mouth again seeming angry I cut him off, "I'll head back to town to find out the situation there," I said turning away from him and getting on the sparrow speeding once again towards town I watched as a storm started to appear above the town and I pushed the sparrow trying to go faster and I arrived as the storm began dying down.

Break

I pulled into the town and saw the blond man now in a cape holding the hammer-like object in hand standing in front of a women in a flannel shirt the four people from earlier holding different parts of their bodies clearly hurt I stepped off the sparrow and Kalais removed my helmet apparently hoping that seeing my face might make them not want to attack me.

I walked forward the four armored people saw me first and when they did, they straightened tensing up despite their wounded states, the women called out "Thor" while I walked over to the blond man "excuse me" I said and the blond man turned around his eyes widening as he saw my face, then he hit me with the object finally answering why it looked like a hammer, cause it was.

I was sent flying and landed on the asphalt my helmet re-appearing midflight, I laid there while Kalais appeared above me and glowed a bit and any wounds inflicted by the hammer were healed. I stood up slightly pissed off I charged toward the blond man, he stepped away from the woman and threw the hammer at me I kept my charge and slid under the hammer when it was about to hit me.

Oddly the man continued to hold his hand out after the throw I turned my head to see the hammer coming back towards me, seeing this as an opportunity I sidestepped mid-sprint and grabbed the hammer as it flew past hoping to disarm the man what I didn't expect is that whatever was pulling the hammer back towards the man was stronger than I was, therefore, I got pulled along with it.

Seeing a new opportunity, I didn't fight the hammer and instead let it pull me through the air towards the guy, once again the man's eyes widened. Using the momentum from the hammer that was still being pulled towards him when the hammer was about to connect with his hand I let go and punched him in the face this time sending him flying and the hammer fell to the ground I rolled and stood up.

"I don't know why you're here Kree but you choose the wrong area of this realm to invade," the blond man said standing from where I had punched him to and I could hear Kalais laughing through the comms. I dropped my hands shaking my head and said something that confused everyone more than they already were. "I'm not Kree." The warriors looked at me, the humans looked at me, the blond man looked at me and said, "you lie."

Luckily at this time Coulson arrived in his heavily tinted SUV and pulled up next to me, he walked past me and stepped in front of the blond man "Donald I don't think you were completely honest with me," Coulson said stating the obvious.

The blond man now distracted by Coulson began and ended a very short discussion that set up a verbal alliance between those who protect Earth. All based on the returning of equipment to the woman in the flannel shirt. The blond man pulled the women close spun his hammer and somehow flew up and towards the transporter sight, Coulson shouting for him wait so he could "debrief" him.

"he's left us here," the Asian man with the mace said. The older man that had been with the woman in flannel spoke up, "we know where they're going, we'll take you" while gesturing to both him and the younger woman next to him, who looked unsure in my opinion and confirmed this when she asked "we will?" the man glared at her.

"Okay," she huffed and walked towards their jeep-like car the warriors following her and the man. I stepped up to Coulson "you aren't going to stop them?" I asked Coulson and he shook his head "we'll talk to Selvig when they get back, It seemed like they had their own problems," Coulson said turning to look at me his usual smile gone.

"You left innocent civilians alone to face a threat that has demolished a majority of this town, and I know you had no idea that Thor would fight that thing let alone beat it. So, you're going to answer my question why did you leave these people to die?" Coulson asked me and I sighed I looked away from him my helmet once again disappearing based on Kalais' desires.

"Where do you think the rest of my people are?" I asked him to avoid his question with my own. He looked at me confused, so I answered my own question "somewhere way beyond my reach."

This was the answer, I had made the choice to leave my people so I could find something to help the war effort and I had understood that, but I had intended to go back I never expected that portal to leave me in a place I could never return from.

Now that I was here and understood the impossibility of my return. "Coulson I will never get to go home again, and I didn't want to lose one of the few people I consider a friend" I told him and he was silent "let me know what those people say," I said walking away trusting Coulson to stress my anonymity and keep me in the loop. Kalais formatted the bronco and I sped out into the Desert to return to the solitude of the Argo.

**AN:Finally, I've been thinking of starting another story, odds are I won't start it till I'mfurther into this one, but I wanted to see which idea you guys would want to see. It will likely also be a crossover, here are the ones I would want to try writing.**

**Destiny/ Mass Effect**

**Destiny/ Game of Thrones**

**Halo/ Mass effect**

**Star was (force unleashed)/ Mass effect**

**Destiny/ avatar the last Airbender or Legend of Korra**

**I know many of them are Mass Effect but that's because Mass Effect has so much story to work with.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, for the extra-long wait. Either way, though I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you so desire.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

I stepped back avoiding a kick, I grabbed the offending leg and pulled the attacker forward before flipping them over my shoulder slamming them into the ground. They rolled backwards onto their feet taking a fighting stance, I stood relaxed waiting for them, they circled me as if they were a predator which I suppose would make me the prey. I don't play the part of prey very well, to prove this the combatant struck, he attempted two straight on kicks I smacked them down one at a time, though using the hand I had used to block the first kick I made use of my longer reach to punch him in the stomach and he lost his balance falling backwards.

"You need to be aware of your opponent's reach as well as their strength. You rely on your agility so when your doing so many attacks be wary of a counterattack," I told the combatant as he stood up. I watched him take up a ready position and smirked at him "take a break T'challa I know you're tuff, but so is the ground" I told him again and he relaxed a bit.

"You have to know when to stop, rest, and think" I told him and he nodded, "thank you for the sparring and the advice" T'challa said grabbing a towel from a nearby table looking down at the various weapons that sat on the table a black shotgun that was reinforced, a small submachine gun with a stitched pattern on the back, two blades one adorned with a purple gem the other a curved golden blade.

He looked to me and then back to the curved sword as if asking for permission to pick it up, I nodded granting it, he gripped the hilt of the blade and lifted it his enhanced strength preventing him from stumbling behind the heft of the blade. "It's called Abide the Return" I told him he ran his hand over the golden metal joining his other in gripping the hilt and he gave it an experimental swing. T'challa swung a few more times getting used to the blade, I had brought the blade out of storage to do maintenance on it and use it to remember.

"It is an incredible blade" T'challa said to me placing the blade back onto the table he looked between me and the blade "I assume there is a story behind it?" the young prince questioned I snorted "yeah, there are a lot of things on this ship with stories, that one though is a hope given solid form," I told him and he looked confused "can you tell me what you mean by that?" he asked curious to hear the story.

I walked over to the console and smiled at him and keyed in Wakanda "not today, say hi to your father for me" I told him and pressed the button sending him back to his home. I stood at the console looking at that solitary sword, a shine from the golden blade, I sighed then walked over to pick it up handling it with care.

Kalais floated in and saw me holding the sword his light blinked and a transmatt light surrounded the sword and it disappeared back into the vault along with the other weapons on the table. "Thank you Kalais," I said letting my hands fall to my side.

"The prince seems to be progressing," Kalais said having been watching from the shadows, I smiled "he is, but that drive to keep going until he's won is a trait of a warrior not a king." I said to Kalais whom bobbed up and down in agreement "he is a good warrior but I think he has the potential to be an even better leader he just needs to learn, I think that he could even give our queen a run for her money." Kalais said I looked at him and smiled "maybe" was all I said before moving towards my quarters.

I was almost there when an alarm started going off, Kalais immediately flashed in saying, "Jason energy spike consistent with the tesseract" I immediately turned and hurriedly towards the hangar "get Fury on the line I'll start prepping the ship" I told him knowing that if the tesseract was releasing so much energy Transmat would be difficult, as such I started sprinting towards the hangar.

Kalais was following closely behind "he sent us to voicemail" Kalais said and I stopped my sprint "there isn't voicemail on the communicator," I told Kalais through gritted teeth, "it's a figure of speech he won't let me connect to him," Kalais said and I turned continuing my sprint "well we're going to ignore that fact, and you're going to force it through, got it." I told Kalais and he responded with just a simple bleep as he took action to force the link through.

There was a clicking noise from the comm that signaled the link going through "Jason, I don't have time to talk we have a situation" Fury said taking an educated guess as to who forced communication "and you think that the blue cube of nearly limitless power that I let you research suddenly releasing enough energy to destroy a city block, has nothing to do with me?" I asked the man and he was quiet.

"It's gone, someone took the cube" Fury said, and I stopped moving, Kalais floated next to me his shell expanding to simulate wide eyes. "How?" I growled out knowing the security around the cube having a slight hand in it myself, the fact that I didn't know something was wrong with the cube until something exploded is surprising enough, but the fact that someone was able to take the cube without me knowing is infuriating.

"Someone came through and caused a chain reaction which led to the explosion. The guy was able to use some sorta magic. Look long story short, guy came through cube guy, guy killed a few people, guy used some fuckin mind control, guy took cube, guy blew up my base and destroyed my helicopter." Fury listed off the events that led to the explosion I had turned back and headed towards my vault, knowing if something like this was going on, I would need weapons not scanners.

"What's his name?" I asked Fury grabbing my Badlander from my vault in addition to the malfeasance that I already carry. "Loki he's Thors bouncing baby brother" Fury answered I nodded and Kalais bobbed next to me in acceptance, "well I hope Thor won't get pissed when he finds a few rounds in him" I said moving back towards my ship bay.

"No, we need you to stay where you are, you monitor the entire world for threats, start looking for the cube's radiation, we'll bring in a special task force to handle the ground. You don't want to go public and Loki is a show pony with an entourage" Fury said, and I growled but turned to head back towards the bridge. The benefits of me observing from orbit out waying me hunting on the ground, "I'll get the satellites set to searching then" I told Fury, Kalais blinked in surprise.

"Keep me in the loop and I'll do the same but if I find the cube I'm going to get it and I'll be keeping it this time," I told Fury immediately ending the communication not wanting to bother listening to his argument. "Are we really not going to do anything?" Kalais asked looking at me I just turned around and began walking towards our command center.

"We are doing something we're going to begin planetary scans of the Earth to find the cube, then we're going to take it back." I told Kalais while moving down the hall "which is why while I'm handling the satellites your going to hack into Shield make sure we know everything they do, and after this they don't get the cube back." I added on and he bobbed up and down it looks like we were in agreement we gave them one chance to study and protect the cube. They failed now I'll deal with it and then amend our agreement appropriately.

Break

I looked down at Earth patiently waiting for any information, the slow spin was barely noticeable but just watching that slow turn in and unto itself was comforting, I gripped Malfeasance and breathed deeply the combat training with T'challa was only substituting the constant conflict of my home, I didn't want it, but the quiet is terrifying after experiencing it.

"Jason, they caught the guy" Kalais stated floating into the room, I looked over to him moving away from the window. "Has Fury contacted us about it?" I asked him and he shook his ball in his shell "they're still transporting him maybe they're waiting till he's in a secure location," Kalais suggested I stared at him before turning to a screen that had been scanning for the cube.

"Were you able to place the beacon in the Helicarrier?" I asked Kalais taking his reasoning into consideration, he gave a quick reply of "yes," I keyed in the specific beacon moving one of the satellites to give me a view of the Helicarrier at first nothing was happening but I left the satellite there to observe it following the Helicarrier in its traveling. I walked out of the room after I saw nothing happening "keep an eye on that let me know when they bring him in," I shouted back to Kalais.

I jogged towards my vault keying in the code and allowing it to click open. I walked inside passing the weapons, armor and rows upon rows of precious materials, finally coming to a shelf with pyramids of spheres I looked through the stacks eventually finding the specific tools. "I love these things, it sometimes makes me wish I was a hunter," I muttered turning around and exiting the vault watching it shut behind me.

Returning to the bridge Kalais was still monitoring the helicarrier he glanced up at me "they brought him, and Fury still hasn't contacted us," he said, I sighed in slight disappointment but really this was expected he wanted to clean up his own mess. "What about Coulson any word from him?" I asked Kalais hoping my friend would try to keep me in the loop, but the movement in Kalais' shell led to my disappointment.

"Fine, can you get into the helicarriers systems using the beacon?" I asked him, it wasn't hard to tell he was happy I had asked. "I thought you'd suggest that at some point, so I altered the beacon a bit to give me access," Kalais said his light flickering for a moment in I assume him activating his addition to the beacon.

With some time we were both looking at monitor in front of us, this time we stood witness to a redhead standing in front of a circular glass cage of which I could only assume contained Loki, "the woman is Agent Romanoff, one of Furys more trusted members" Kalais told me, I nodded focusing on what was happening in the video.

"It's simple there's red in my ledger and I want to wipe it out," Romanoff spoke. That has nothing to do with the cube knowing I wasn't going to get anything from this I moved away from the console grabbing Badlander from the table placing it on my back attaching the earlier retrieved spheres to my belt, sliding my Helmet on, and checking Malfeasance.

Moving back towards the screen hearing "This is my bargain you mewling quim," Loke said slamming his hands on the glass just as the screen came into view "you're a monster" Romanoff said turning around trembling, Loki smiled "no you brought the monster." Was all he spoke, yet Romanoff stopped trembling and turned "so, Banner that's your play." She stated then moving to leave the room knowing she was leaving I turned to Kalias "can you put me in that room?" I asked my flying friend he bobbed up and down and the usual white transmatt effect surrounded me.

I materialized into the room Loki turned likely attracted by the light "and who are you?" was the first thing he asked, I looked at him for a minute, waiting for alarms that never came, guess Kalias handled that as well. "Mewling quim?" I deadpanned Loki, he shrugged and walked over "she was at the time," was how he answered I cocked my head to the side in consideration.

"Well knight what is it that you wish for?" the pseudo-god asked taking a seat on the bed "you're going to give me the cube," I told him, he raised an eyebrow "ah of course, but why would I do that?" he asked again. "because I asked nicely?" I asked back with a smirk although he couldn't see that with my helmet on.

"Ah well unfortunately that isn't enough after all Gods require offerings," he said with a dismissing wave of his hand. This time I shrugged "well the thing is I don't have any offerings," I started moving towards the door of the cell "but luckily I've dealt with gods before, and all it takes is a good amount of force," I tell him he doesn't flinch at my threat.

"Kalais open the door please," I asked, my floating friend. "I can do that but not without setting off some alarms," he replied back I sucked air through my teeth and looked at Loki who looked confused "I know I just threatened you and all that, but can you give me a second" I asked holding up my hand, "by all means take your time," Loki told me I gave him a thumbs up and turned around giving my attention back to Kalais.

"What do you mean you can't open the door?" I asked the living computer, "I mean I can't open it, the cameras were one thing, but the amount of focus on the cage itself is too much to go unnoticed," Kalais told me making sure I knew "just go and deal with Fury in person. You know I have never been a fan of all this hiding, but you're the Guardian so you make those decisions" Kalais added and I agreed even if I didn't want to, whatever this living sack of feral cats was planning will likely drag me into the spotlight for all the world to see.

I looked back to Loki "it appears I'll have to follow through on that threat later on," I told him turning away and walking towards the exit, "and what a shame that is." Loki said getting the last word. I stopped in front of the exit, "Kalais can you open up this one without alerting anyone?" I asked the sphere, "probably either way we'll find out," Kalais said I growled annoyed with his joke.

I grabbed one of the bombs I picked up from the vault, held it to my chest, and pressed the button on it. Smoke poured out from it; my armor became translucent making me invisible to the naked eye. "Well that's interesting" Loki spoke as the door opened in front of me I walked out moving down the hallway trying to be as careful as possible, "remember you are only invisible, not silent" Kalais said to me to which I didn't answer as he was right in that.

"You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" a man with salt and pepper hair asked as I was walking into the room which Fury stood his hand on a pistol Romanoff doing the same Thor watching curiously just behind them, and two men with their backs to me one in a startlingly blue outfit the other being the only one I casual wear.

"I'd be quite curious, but after you put the spear down" I said walking in causing all eyes to turn to me with the exception of the man in the purple shirt who looked down at the spear as if surprised that he was holding it. The spangled man tensed as if preparing for a fight a beep from a device in the back corner broke the immediate tension the man in purple returned the spear to its place and walked towards the open box.

The rest moved towards me Romanoff hanging her hand on her gun, Thor had a smile on his face, Fury true to his name looked furious. "Jason what are you doing here?" Fury growled out, "oh so you know this bipedal tank," Tony Stark said the goatee giving away his identity "not now Stark," Fury snapped at him, "no I actually agree with him who is this guy?" Captain America asked the outfit telling me his identity.

"I'm Jason, I'm the guy who gave Fury the cube in the first place," I told them, the two men and Romanoff all looked at me very surprised. "It is good to see you again son of Jay" Thor said with a smile, as the only person in the room tall enough to see him eye to eye I nodded to him in acknowledgement, his sudden cheeriness surprising. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by an explosion.

Me and Thor were pushed back, Romanoff and purple shirt were thrown through a window, Captain America was thrown into me and Stark went to the ground, "put on the suit," Rogers groaned out I assumed he was talking to Stark as both me and Thor were covered head to toe in armor. "I'll go check on Banner and The Widow woman," Thor told me and moved through the door, I walked over to Fury and pulled him up.

"Hill?" he asked while getting up "Kalais why aren't we already connected into their commlink?" I asked my tech guy "because then they would know we exist" Kalais bluntly replied "you hear that Stark?" Fury asking a question in a conversation we only could hear a third of, "well can you patch us in?" I asked him straining myself to be kind "well yeah it should be easy after all Fury wired it through the communicator we gave him," Kalais told me "Coulson initiate defensive lockdown in the detention center, then get to the armory," Fury ordered Coulson.

I pulled Fury too his feet as the conversation ended "I need to get to the command center, you coming with?" Fury asked me I nodded drawing my hand cannon and strolling towards the door, "Kalais how is this all looking from the outside?" I asked him confidently walking through the hallways Fury right behind me. "Well the Helicarrier is on fire and you have guys with guns running in" Kalais said almost cheerily I snorted.

"Um can someone please tell me who that is?" Starks voice came over the comm Fury put a finger to his ear "That's a shield asset who's been helping us from the shadow which reminds me, Hill inform everyone that if they see a fancy giant to not engage him," Fury added as an afterthought, "Oh Fury didn't know you cared," I commented moving forward he snorted "just don't want to see the shiny armor get dented" he said as we came to the bridge.

"Get us over water" Fury shouted as we walked into the control room, the man I assumed to be the pilot responded quickly "navigations recalibrating, we're flying blind," I looked out the window right at the sun "is the sun rising?" Fury asked the man he nodded "then put us on the left," he told him the pilot turned focusing on the consoles in front of him. "We need full evac on the lower hangar bay" he said speaking to a woman in front of him, she nodded then moved to leave I continued my cloud watching.

I was brought out of it by the shout of "grenade" I stood up straight and shrapnel bounced off my armor Fury moved to the side of the entrance shooting the first guy to come in pulling his body down I shot the second with malfeasance throwing the body back, the third was got by the woman who called out the grenade. I walked towards Fury who was moving back towards the consoles, "I'll start clearing out the shooting problem," I told him walking through the corridor the first wave had come from.

break

More soldier were running towards me, they took aim as soon as they saw me I raised Malfeasance up and ran forward I took aim at the man in front of the groups using the narrow hallway to my advantage I fired the slug cutting through his helmet and into his skull I turned and fired at the next one just to his left. The third I met in front of me he raised his gun trying to put it to my stomach I caught it with my free hand and put malfeasance to his chin pulling the trigger dropping both him and his gun. A fourth behind that one continued his charge till my foot met with his chest caving it in dropping him immediately.

An explosion behind me forced me to turn back sprinting the way I came, another explosion sounded off in the room as I came sliding in the screens started turning black, Fury was firing on a gap in the ceiling I followed suit putting two round into the wall to scare off the shooter "engine one is in shut down" a voice spoke over the intercom "Stark we're losing altitude," Fury called over the comm, "I noticed" the man called back over.

"Jason you need to get to the Detention level fast, Coulson's hurt" Kalais told me sounding worried I turned and began a sprint towards my friend. I passed people, salvage and everything in between crashing through many different doors trying to reach the location as fast as possible.

I entered the room seeing one of my few friends on the ground blood coming from his mouth, I bent down in front of him and held out my hand "hey big man," Coulson said while Kalis flashed in hovering over my palm. "Hey flashlight," Coulson added when he saw Kalais who stared scanning him immediately trying to see if there was anything that he could do for this.

"Doesn't look like I'll be able to show you guys what Earth has to offer after all huh," Coulson said I took off my helmet and smiled at him. "Oh your still going to show us, except we're doing it on sparrows" I told him Kalais stopped scanning him, "that's right you're going to show me everything the golden age has to offer," Kalais said I could already tell the ghost was lying.

"Nah you'll have to see that on your own, you'll have to find the perfect burger to try Jason, and Kalais stop looking at renaissance fairs" Coulson told us as Fury came into the room I stood up and stepped back letting them have their moment and watching as one of my friends died in front of me again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait hope you enjoy, leave a review if you so desire and stay safe in these trying times.**

Chapter 8:

I sat over my friends' body, Kalais floating over my shoulder. I had helped the medics transport, Coulson, to the on-board morgue my helmet once again covering my features so they wouldn't comment on how I was blue, didn't want to risk a poorly timed pun.

"I didn't know him all that well personally but I know he was a good man," a voice from behind me said "and you know me even less," I replied not bothering to turn it hadn't taken me long to grow used to this person's voice. "Well I can't deny that, but I do know that you gave Fury the tesseract. Odds are there was a reason for that" the man said and I shrugged "it was an energy source, that consistently produced energy without too negative of a bi-product, I wanted to give humanity a chance to progress themselves," I told him still not facing him.

"Good, then it's time to suit up." Captain America said with confidence I turned although the only thing resembling eyes was the slit on my dawn helm, he decided to take that slit as confusion, "Loki has an army coming we're going to stop him. Romanoff, Barton, and Stark are already getting prepared" The Captain said I stood up almost a head taller than the man, Kalais following staying just above my shoulder.

"I figured something like that would happen, but I'm already suited up," I told the man and started walking out of the morgue after all if there's one thing I had learned from my many years is that the loss of one life shouldn't lead to the loss of more. "What are you waiting for captain we're just walking here we don't know where to meet the others," I called back to the man while making my way towards the hangar.

"How are you adjusting to the new time period Captain Rogers?" Kalais the ever-friendly lightbulb asked. The captain looked towards him surprised I chuckled "right never introduced him, this is Kalais he's my ghost" I told the man he opened his mouth paused then simply said "okay."

I looked at him for a moment, then turned forward and let out a single laugh, "looks like you acclimating to this time pretty well, still this is familiar to men like us" I told him as we came to the hangar.

The captain once again opened his mouth to speak, likely to ask my meaning but was interrupted by a woman with red hair "I see you found our shadow man," she said lining up next to him a man with a bow and quiver following suit.

"I always wondered where Fury got the cube I'm kinda glad we didn't just find it at the bottom of the sea, that always seemed a bit boring" the bowman added "well glad I could entertain," I told the bowman as we walked into a quinjet.

A lone Shield soldier stepped up to our group looking to say something the captain stepped up too "son, just don't" was all he said and the young man looked from him to the rest of us smiled and walked out of the quinjet. "Smart kid" I added while the spies went to the cockpit me and the Captain too opposite seats in the back.

Break

"Stark's already on his way odds are we'll meet him on the ground," Captain said moving up towards the cockpit while he did so I turned to Kalais, "time for you to go back to the Argo," I told my fragile lifeline his light shining on my helm.

"I'll have to agree this sounds like it'll get explosive which is never a situation I want to be in. Good luck though and be sure to show them what a Guardian is capable of," Kalais said as a transmat effect surrounded him.

I stood and joined the others in the cockpit, "Where's the ball guy?" Barton asked while I walked up "he headed home, the guys more of a thinker than a fighter" I told them quickly asking another question "where are we headed?" they looked at me almost surprised at the fact I didn't know.

"New York, Loki plans to use the cube to open a portal over Stark tower, to bring his army the Chitauri to earth" Romanoff informed me I nodded "hmm didn't know it could do that," I said pulling out Malfeasance emptying and reloading it so I had a full magazine for when we hit the ground.

Break

"Stark we're on your three," Romanoff called out as we flew into New York airspace "What did you stop for Drive-thru? Swing up park I'm gonna lay them out for you" Stark replied sounding frustrated, "ah it begins," I said and The Captain looked at me confused but our attention was taken by the sound of a minigun revving and firing taking out this still unknown enemy.

The ship swung maneuvering around the buildings coming in line with what I assume was the Stark building as It had Star on the front of it.

Loki came into view fighting with Thor and the gun revved again ready to unload a storm of bullets. When Thor got knocked back that storm was unleashed bullets hitting both the ground and Loki himself who treated it as if it was just rain in an actual storm.

Loki focused on us for maybe a second while he pointed his now longer spear at us. While I was questioning both how he made it long and why he was pointing it at us, the spear began to glow then fired a burst of energy ripping through our right-wing.

The ship spun towards the ground, we all braced for impact, unsurprisingly though it wasn't my worst landing. As the crash landing came to an end we all got up and moved to the towards the back of the jet, Clint pressed a button which I assumed is what led to a whirring noise as the back opened up a crack letting the sunlight in as we all prepared for the combat that was to come.

We ran out of the ship and jogged up the bridge all while watching the humanoid creature's wiz around. My arm shot up my hand cannon gripped, I fired twice while a speeder passed over us a taxi behind us exploded when the speeder landed on it.

"They aren't that tuff individually, but clearly they have numbers and we still don't know about their firepower" I spoke walking over to the downed craft grabbing one of the rifles. "Stating the obvious much aren't you; we took out five of those on the way in," Barton said I cocked my head in his direction he just continued smirking.

Rogers tapped his hand on my armor to get my attention, I looked to him and he pointed up as a large armored creature swam out of the hole and into our atmosphere, I dropped the spear. "So, Barton if everything is so obvious, What's that?" I questioned looking to the archer.

Without hesitation he responded with "that would be the common sky whale" I continued to stare at him. "You and I are going to get along great," I told him continuing our conversation as foot soldiers launched off the flying whale.

"Stark you seeing this," rogers called over the comms ignoring the banter between myself and Barton. "Seeing, still working on the believing. Has Banner showed up yet?" Stark strained out while flying around towers.

Instead of responding The Captain looked out across the civilians in chaos. "go help them we can handle these things" I said anticipating his worry he looked back and I looked between the other two with me and nodded, "in fact, I'm happy to do it" Barton added pulling out an arrow and releasing it into the head of an alien a spray of bullets exiting shredding surrounding enemies.

Rogers nodded and jumped off the bridge leaping off in the direction of some police officers energy blasts on his tail.

The three remaining here began an offensive the two assassins splitting off from me fighting their way to a bus. I turned around to cover our rear I counted six Chitauri landing I pulled out Malfeasance and started charging towards them. I fired while running towards them the first two shots took out the two closest with headshots, the third was a body shot to the one just behind them he was wounded but not dead another two body shots finished him.

I holstered Malfeasance with my right hand and grabbed badlander with my left. Although I didn't immediately use it as I slammed my shoulder into the closest one focusing the power of arc energy and blasting it apart, then without losing my momentum put badlander to the next ones chest pulling the trigger vaporizing it instantly, to follow up spinning and cocking the shotgun I fired into the last one killing it immediately.

After the quick kills, I turned to see how Hawkeye and Black Widow were doing. They were pulling civilians from a bus I started sprinting back over to them returning badlander to its position on my back, "Kalais I need you to switch badlander out for bug out bag and get me abide as well" I asked on the run over he didn't respond immediately but as I began to slow as I got closer to them badlander disappeared replaced by the submachine gun.

I looked to my left as a group of speeders flew towards us I sped up again and slid to a stop in between the speeder and the two assassins, a few blasts missed us in the barrage but I took a few though my shields flared and shut down temporarily and my helmet took a direct hit knocking me onto my back and cracking it.

I immediately shrugged off the blow and stood again ripping off my damaged helmet reaching in grabbing my communicator then throwing the broken helmet at the nearest Chitauri knocking it onto it's back. I looked down at the communicator in hand watching it spark a bit. The captain leapt back onto the bridge joining the fray. Lightning followed frying any remaining Chitauri.

Thor landed albeit roughly and we all walked towards the center of the bridge when we were in speaking distance the first thing that was said was "you're blue" spoke by Romanoff, I looked at her and raised an eyebrow "yes, I am" I asked prompting her to continue "okay" was her simple reply, I didn't think that would be the end of it we just had other things to deal with right now.

"What's the story upstairs?" the captain asked Thor, glossing over how I am blue "the power surrounding the cube in impenetrable" Thor said, I assume Iron man said something to the captain but I couldn't tell anymore as I was trying to fix my communicator. Rogers started his battle plan but was immediately interrupted.

The putter of a motor is what got our attention as bruce banner rode up on a motorcycle in a new shirt. "So this all seems horrible," Banner said getting off his motorcycle, Romanoff stepped up "I've seen worse," she said, banner apologized for what I assume was the hulk debacle "no we could use a little worse," she said negating the apology.

"Stark he's here just like you said," the Captain said pausing for a second and turning to watch Iron Man fly around the corner of a building that was immediately knocked over by a sky whale that was right behind him. "I don't see how that's a party," Romanoff said as the whale charged at us. Banner turned and started walking towards it.

"Dr. Banner it might be time for you to get angry," the captain said moving forward in concern. Banner turned back towards us without breaking his stride "that's my secret. I'm always angry" he said turning his body shifting becoming larger, shirt ripping, and skin turning green, I wonder if that hurts? He slowly turned and drove his fist into the incoming space whale.

The armor on the whale, cracked and broke off as it began to compress, flipping over the Hulk. I watched it begin to fall, Iron man flew forward launching a compact missile into some exposed flesh. I didn't move in reaction to the explosion just closing my fist to protect the already damaged communicator from the thrown space whale viscera.

The Chitauri surrounding us began screeching at the loss of their carrier. I stepped back into a circle with the others, the Hulk roared in response to the challenging aliens I used arc energy to try and shock the communicator into working again the bolts arcing between my free hand and the palm the communicator was in.

I placed it back into my ear after the energy integrated with it, while Stark spoke "call it captain," I looked up and watched two more space whales fly down out of the portal. "All right listen up until we close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark you're on the perimeter anything gets more than three blocks you turn it back or turn it to ash." The captain said getting the two of them moving.

Barton looked to Stark "mind giving me a lift?" he asked the metal covered man he nodded "right better clench up Legolas" he told him grabbing the back of his quiver rocketing from the ground carrying Barton with him.

"Thor you gotta bottleneck that portal, you got the lightning, light the bastards up," Rogers told the hammer-wielding man who spun said hammer and throwing it he himself being pulled off the ground. "Jason, go where your needed look for landing areas and clear them, but keep an ear for if Barton calls for specific areas," Rogers told me and I nodded looking to Romanoff with her small pistols I grabbed the submachine gun from my back and held it out to her along with a few spare clips she took the clips in her free hand attaching them to her belt then grabbed the gun itself clipping it next to the magazines.

Nodding to the two I turned and jumped from the bridge my boosters kicking in at the last moment to save my knees. I charged forward wiping out my cannon firing rounds whenever a Chitauri came into range the rounds tearing through the armor killing them or damaging them the bullets exploding afterwards providing finishing blows or overkill depending on where I would hit them.

I leapt over a car and thundercrashed forward vaporizing half a large group I grabbed abide the return with my left hand keeping malfeasance in my right and cleaved the scimitar like blade through two on my left and fired Malfeasance forward the bullet ripping through the last Chitauri immediately in front of me.

I returned my sword to its place on my back, a static came through my communicator "Jason we got an office building being occupied odds are there are civilians inside, we also got a bank with civilians cornered," Hawkeye told me over the radio, I paused for a second.

"What's closer to my position? I asked the man "The office building from what I can tell they have a few hostages and have been climbing the floors, It seems they're setting up a forward base" Hawkeye responded I nodded, "Cap you mind handling the bank?" I asked the man already running towards the building Hawkeye sent me.

"Yeah I'm on it you just don't let them get a foothold," he told me quickly sounding out of breath, "okay let me know if you need back up," I told the man as the skyscraper of an office building came into sight.

Two guards stood outside they didn't attack anything around them they just stood there, meaning they're protecting something. I observed for maybe a second to see if more would come before standing and firing Malfeasance killing the first one with a headshot immediately the second one lowered itself to the ground but two rounds through its torso knocked it onto the ground.

I walked past the two creatures putting a final shot into the struggling form of the one that I had shot in the chest. I reloaded while walking through the doors watching as Chitauri moved about the room I assumed they were setting up a forward base of some kind.

They noticed me very quickly but their shock gave me enough time to grab the sword from my back with my left hand. I twirled my cannon in my right and they charged me, I charged too, unloading the magazine of malfeasance aiming for the ones in the back which were smart and decided to use their range against me. The bullet shredded two of six snipers the bullets exploding with their death, the ones charging I didn't have time to count so instead I swung my sword the blade cleaved anything that got in its path.

Another three bodies dropped to the ground, a sniper fired at me I brought the blade back my grip on it tightening as the energy shout hit the blade and bounced off. I didn't have time to handle the sniper directly as I was swarmed with more ground troops, I jumped back clipping malfeasance to my lower back, as soon as I landed, I charged forward again.

Arc energy crackled from my arm as I slammed into the closest charging Chitauri. The wave of energy following killed the other few immediately behind. I kept the momentum from the charge, reaching forward with my free hand grabbing one of the aliens just outside of the arc wave by the throat I hoisted him up in front of me. While using the one as a shield I swung my blade carving and burning anything that got in its path a few shots from the snipers slammed into my armored meat shield killing him very quickly.

I tossed the body aside and threw a pulse grenade up to the overlook right at the feet of the shooters. The subsequent explosion either killed or disoriented those above. A shot from behind me dispersed on my shields, I immediately spun once again swinging my blade cleaving those around me. Freeing malfeasance from its hold I fired killing the one who shot me.

I twirled Abide into a reverse grip raising forearm to block a Chitauri swinging its blaster at me I pulled Malfeasances trigger twice and watched the last of the grunts drop to the ground.

A recovering sniper took a shot at me, the blue energy cracking the ground to my left, another shot the blast was diverted by my blade my grip tightening once again, a third again stopped by a sweeping strike from my blade, It didn't get a fourth shot before Malfeasance tore through its skull.

With the last enemy combatant around me down I replaced my sword to the maglocks on my back. I emptied the cylinder and reloaded my cannon while moving towards the stairs, putting my finger to my ear I informed the others "the lobby is clear moving on" I told the others moving to the window not expecting or needing a response.

"Kalais take energy from the shields and boost the radar scan the rest of the building, and hack the cameras, make sure no civilians are mistaken for Chitauri," I told Kalais moving to check the snipers bodies. "it's done if something comes up on the radar, I'll check it out with the cameras then report back," he told me complete seriousness in this situation.

It didn't take long for Kalais to speed through the scans and cameras "21st floor there's a stockpile of munitions. Below that there are at least 12 civilians cornered and being used as shields. Finally, by my count eight combatants in all, four on each floor" Kalais told me and I looked back towards the elevator.

"There will also be some of those speeders flying low and passing by in a few seconds" Kalais added quickly I immediately turned back to the window and charged towards the glass. The first of the crafts passed by while I smashed through the glass the second one right on its tail.

The pilot met the entirety of my body mass and was knocked from the craft I grabbed the controls with my free left hand and pulled my self onto the speeder, immediate shooting the Chitauri on the back and straightening the vehicle.

My mark was flapping in the wind as I ascended quickly, "Kalais, as you know there aren't numbers on the outside of the building so tell me when I get to the 21st floor" I told the ghost, he didn't respond waiting for the right moment.

"Now" was all Kalais said and I leveled the vehicle out charging directly for the glass building. I destroyed the window with the speeder and crushing the first Chitauri underneath it. I jumped off the speeder while it continued its path, the other two of the remaining were standing by a few large crates, third was standing by the elevator. I fired another two times killing one more Chitauri by the elevator.

"You're right above the civilians," Kalais said, to which I immediately jumped tossing a sticky grenade onto the crate by the other two Chitauri on this floor. I aided gravity in my fall with by boosters to smash through the floor below causing some debris to fall with me.

I landed in the middle of the group of hostages and threw both my arms out the warm sensation of my light flowing from my body as the ward of dawn erupted around the group just as an explosion above us went off.

The force and energy blasted both out the side of the building above us and came down the hole I made being deflected by the shield surrounding us blowing the Chitauri around us away from the dome. "Stay here" I shouted after the explosion finished, I jumped out of the dome and executed two of the downed aliens via my foot. I shot the furthest as it struggled to get up. The last one was able to stand before my blade met its skull.

I wrenched the sword out of its helmet and head allowing it to drop to the ground, the Ward of Dawn slowly faded from existence leaving the people it shielded and a circle of unscorched floor. "Is anyone hurt?" I asked the group I received no vocal confirmation only a few people shaking their heads. "okay use the stairs and make your way down to the basement" I told them before turning around and looking out the now glassless window.

As soon as I turned, I began a sprint towards the window and a sky whale making the same charge towards me and the building I inhabited. I leapt out the window and my body sparked, arc energy surrounded me and propelling me towards the gigantic creature.

We collided its enormous head met my undaunting fist and the arc energy I was charged with exploded the metal making up its armor turning red from the energy likely also frying its brain as it began to fall with me following.

A man riding a hammer flew by grabbing my arm, as we flew past a battalion of Chitauri Thor threw me at them. I landed with a roll grabbing my sword from my back as I came out of the roll, I spun cutting down the Chitauri around me, Thor landed behind me his lightning killing the aliens behind us.

We both faced forward at the foes I gripped my sword with both my hands breathing heavily, Thor smiled on my left. I looked at him then his hammer then my own blade and an idea came to mind. I pointed my blade forward; Thor took his hammer and swung the hammer barely skimming the top of the blade the solar energy mixing with his lightning. When the hammer reached the tip of the blade the energy fired off towards our enemies, the lightning and solar energy decimating anything in its path.

With the immediate enemies destroyed I placed the sword on my back and breathed deeply. I heard Thor let out a happy grunt, but We didn't stop to talk as a sky whale flew over us, Thor spun his hammer and flew off, once again taking Malfeasance out running to find the next enemy to gun down.

Break

I was very confused as I watched Iron man fly into the mouth of a sky whale. The following explosion from within that whale and the shiny form of Iron Man sprawling towards the ground told me all I needed to know as I started my sprint to where Stark had landed after having been thrown by the explosion.

As I sprinted down the street, I watched Iron man getting swarmed by Chitauri, I carefully took aim and began my assault. I aimed for body shots doing a significant amount of damage letting Iron Man slowly stand. He began firing off repulsor beams from his palms to help thin out the numbers.

As I got closer, I grabbed the sword from my back and slashed downwards, to follow I twirled my blade and continued to cut down everything in my path stepping, slicing, charging, but never allowing the enemies to gain ground on me.

I placed Malfeasance back on the locks holding it to my person. I kept my blade in my hand being careful with how much ammo I used from Malfeasance as these creatures didn't utilize the materials to replenish my stock in combat I would need to wait for a transmat from the Argo and I didn't have the time anymore to stay in one place for Kalais to get a lock-in order for it to send.

Luckily though a sword without energy is still a sword, meaning I was able to keep up my attack going and cutting down the aliens that came in range of the sharp tip making my way to Iron Man as he slowly began to stand. I got close enough and I watched one of the Chitauri in front of me go to stab Stark in a quick reach I grabbed the creature's head with my right hand and crushed it in my titanic grip.

I moved forward still breathing heavily and pulled Stark to a standing position, "thanks blue man group," stark said while standing I nodded to him not completely sure what that was but went with it anyway.

"Stark you hear me you have missile headed straight for the city; payload can wipe out midtown" Fury's breathless voice urgently called over the comms. My eyes widened with this fact before I could comment on it a Chitauri charged Starks back I pushed him out of the way and swung my blade cleaving its head from its body.

Unfortunately, it was able to strike with its rifles speared point on me, effectively impaling me. More Chitauri started to follow the last one's path in charging us, so I turned to Stark "go handle the missile, I'll take care of this" I told him breaking the lower part of the rifle off, his armored head nodded and he flew off into the air.

I turned facing the oncoming creatures, I pulled the spear out holding it in a reverse grip, I flipped it and threw it letting it embed itself into the forehead of the closest Chitauri. I roared and charged those that would attack me. I swung my blade with one hand and used my free hand to physically crush and break anyone who got past the reach of my blade.

"I can close it; can anybody copy I can shut the portal down," Romanoff said while I beat another alien to death. Captain America was quick to respond with "do it" only to be interrupted immediately by Stark "no, wait" he told her. I cut down another with my Abide and kicked one into a car while captain America continued the debate, "Stark these things are still coming" he added and I couldn't agree more as I slammed my hilt into another creature's the force crumpling it like a can.

"I've got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute," Stark told him the situation I dropped my blade to catch a spear that was going for my other side, I reached forward with my right hand, grabbed it's head and threw it into a nearby bus stop.

"And I know right where to put it." Stark said I looked towards the hole in the sky expecting that to be what he meant.

I looked down at the blood dripping from my wound then bent down and picked up my dropped sword replacing it to my back and held out my hand "Kalais I could use some repairs?" I asked my friend and he appeared in my hand his shell shifting I made sure to cover him with my own body his shell broke apart and a wave of light exited him and my body glowed for a moment as I felt my wound close.

I looked to the hole that bridged an army to our world as a small trail of smoke showed Iron Man enter it. Kalais disappeared and I started a long run back towards the area our fight started. On my run back I grabbed a Chitauri and was going to smash it into the ground when it went completely limp in my hand. I dropped it out of sheer surprise as I hadn't done anything to kill it yet.

I stood back up looking to the portal listening when the Captain said "close it" I watched the portal furl in on itself as it began to close and the glistening armor of Iron Man falls from the nearly closed portal. I chuckled and sped up my sprint heading towards the point.

Break

I arrived just as Stark asked if anyone had kissed him, Rogers just said, "We won," Stark smiled and tried to sit up a bit, but the weight of his powered down armor was too much for him. Instead, he just laid back saying "yeah woohoo we did it, let's all just not come in tomorrow, just take a day," Stark said I laughed while walking towards them.

Surprisingly he was able to turn his head to me, "You ever try shawarma?" he asked me "nope but I think it was on the list Coulson gave me of things to try," I told him he looked back to the others and pointed to me "I got one more for shawarma," he said Rogers laughed.

"Hold it you two we aren't done yet" he added Stark didn't take that lying down besides the physical lying down, adding "and then shawarma after," he added I held out my hand and Kalais appeared above my palm "you mind getting him out of that?" I asked my friend "mhmm" was all he synthesized as a glowing beam left his eye and connected to the armor.

Break

We stood over Loki Hawkeye pointing a drawn arrow at him. He held up his hands in surrender saying, "I'd like that drink now?" I moved forward to finish the job, but Thor put a hand on my chest "the Asgardians will judge him," he told me, I begrudgingly nodded not wanting to start a fight with him.

Break

We had split up for a few days, I had retrieved the gear I loaned and lost that day and left the cube and Loki situation to Thor who decided to take both with him to Asgard, I would've kept the cube but having two extremely powerful object on the Argo was a recipe for disaster and there was no way I was going to return it to Shield.

Meeting up to see off Thor and the imprisoned and gagged Loki made the loss of the cube very worth it though I remained in my armor with the helmet now repaired as we watched the colorful beam take them away.

I tossed Rogers a commlink so he could contact me if need be and watched everyone go their separate ways, "Kalais take us back to the Argo" I asked him the transmat effect surrounding the two of us and beaming us into my ship giving me a view of the vastness of space and reminded me that I needed to prepare so much more if anything like this ever happened again.

I turned away from the eternal view of space and headed towards a workbench to begin preparations, so I didn't lose another friend, just as my longest friend floated over my shoulder in silence.

**Hope you enjoyed leave a review if you so desire and I Forgot to add this part in the first upload my bad but it's more of an extra part:**

"So, your blue, an alien, and shoot lighting?" Tony Stark asked me taking a break from the shawarma he was eating. "yes I'm blue, yes I'm an alien we're called the Awoken, and technically it's arc energy but yeah I shoot lightning" I replied to him wondering why in the world this place was still open after an actual alien invasion.

"huh, and you just gave the cube to Fury, what 20 years ago?" Stark asked me I nodded taking a bite of the food, "you were right Stark this is a fantastic dish," Thor bellowed eating. "How long have you been working with Shield?" Romanoff asked me "since I gave Fury the cube, asked him to keep me a secret," I told her and she nodded.

"And when did you and Thor meet?" she added, Thor with a mouthful answered, "We met by having a fantastic but small bout," I nodded and told her "he means I punched in the face after he threw his hammer at me" she nodded looking confused.

"Do you have a spaceship?" Clint asked me his bow leaning against his chair, "mmhm" I mumbled with a full mouth, I swallowed and added "I have a big one in orbit, and a few jump ships I use when in atmosphere," he smiled "could I fly one of those," he asked his arm got swatted by Romanoff "what?" he asked and she reminded him "we only met Jason a few hours ago and you're asking if you can take his space ship for a joy ride" she told him off.

I snorted "definitely not, don't want you to accidentally smear yourself on mars," I told the archer and he nodded in acceptance. "What about that little guy that follows you around you called him a ghost what is he?" Rogers asked me and I nearly choked before swallowing my food.

"Kalais is going to be so pissed I didn't call him," I said rubbing a bit of sauce off my glove and holding out my palm letting Kalais transmat in above it. "Hey, pal you Rogers was curious what you are," I told him trying my best to fool the supercomputer, that I invited him to this small victory party. He blinked at me his outer rim spinning likely in contemplation.

"Well captain Rogers I am a ghost," he told the man who nodded along Stark had stopped eating and was openly staring at Kalais, it was banner that asked the next question though "what is a ghost?" was what he asked, Kalais' light brightened.

"Well you can think of me as a supercomputer with a personality, but I don't have a body of flesh and blood and never had one so therefore as a being with consciousness but not a true body I am a ghost," Kalais told him and the man nodded along I looked at the captain to see a lot of confusion on his face I just chuckled at him.

Stark opened his mouth again "I have a lot of questions for you but first does he stay in your room when you sleep like a night light?" he asked with a smirk I snorted and Kalais' eye dimmed a bit, " I would appreciate it if you didn't call me a nightlight Mr. Stark" Kalais asked him I chuckled again then swatted the ghost's shell "calm down you lightbulb he was just joking I told him" Kalais' light brightened again and moved to converse more with Dr. Banner I sat back to finish the food my friend had recommended.


End file.
